Justice League Zero
by LilMancub
Summary: Justice League Zero is set in an alternate universe where DC's mightiest heroes assemble to fight supervillains, alien threats, supernatural forces and catastrophes in a futuristic world in this action-packed imagined animated series that would've worked in the new DCAU.
1. Outline

**Hello, everyone. I'm making a Justice League fanfic as if it were another animated series like JL and JLU which is my fav DC series of all time. However, this fanfic is set in an alternate universe or should I say the Zeroverse for this story is dubbed Justice League Zero which is an imagination of the world where it is futuristic kind of like Megaman Battle Network and F-Zero Gx's cityscape and the characters having the Bruce Timm touch with a mixture Of anime. In the next chapter will be the first episode of the three parter. Without further delays, time for the outline of you can imagine of what it could be like.**

**-The Characters-**

**==Main Heroes===**

**Superman/Clark Kent: George Newbern **

**Batman/Bruce Wayne: Kevin Conroy **

**Wonder Woman: Susan Eisenburg **

**The Flash (Wally West): Michael Rosenbaum **

**Green Lantern (John Stewart): Phil LaMarr **

**Martian Manhunter: Carl Lumley **

**Hawkgirl: Maria Canals **

**Sonic Phantom (OC): Not sure for the voice actor yet **

**-Supporting Heroes-**

**Cyborg: khary Payton **

**Static: Phil Lamarr **

**Green Arrow**

**Zatanna **

**Power Girl **

**Supergirl: Tara Strong **

**Dr. Light (The Female Heroine) **

**Aquaman **

**Shazam**

**Plastic Man**

**Mr. Terrific **

*****There will be more heroes in the series if I feel like putting them in but Nightwing, Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire will live in the Watchtower.*****

**-Main Villains-**

**Lex Luthor: Clancy Brown **

**Darkseid **

**The Joker: Mark Hamill **

**Harley Quinn**

**Giganta*: Jennifer Hale **

**Cheetah**

**Mxplicit: Gilbert Gottfried **

**Shade**

**Star Sapphire**

**Deathstroke **

**Dr. Bloodborn (OC) **

**Talla**

**Gorilla Grodd **

**-Supporting Villains-**

**Atomic Skull**

**Captain Boomerang  
Weather Wizard **

**Metallo**

**Morgan LaFaye and Mordred **

**Black Adam **

**Tsukuri **

**Clayface**

**Hammerhead (OC) **

**Circe **

**Dr. Cyber **

**Bang Babies **

**Granny Goodness and Female Furies (Except for Big Barda) **

*****Please Note: Giganta will have the balance of her personality from the DCAU shows and a little brutish in this series. Furthermore, there will be more villains later in the fanfic and more characters like Alfred Pennyworth or Lois Lane so don't panic. XD!*****

**-Episodes for Season 1-**

**Ep 1-3: Rise Of The Justice League **

**4-5: League Of Shadows **

**6-7: Deadly Weapon **

**8-9: Practical Jokes **

**10-11: The Immortal Warlord **

**12-13: The Coup of Atlantis **

**14-15: The Vengeful Amazon **

**16-17: A Savage Return **

**18-19: A Lantern's Light**

**20-21: Hope For New Genesis **

**22-23: Unbounded **

**24-26 (Season Finale): Gods Among Us **

**These will be the 26 episodes or chapters of the story of JL Zero so when I'm not burned out, I'll do my very best to provide you all my effort of Justice League Zero just like I did with Fiction Force Wrestling in which you can feel free to check out on my profile. Here are some last bit of details below regarding JLZ.**

**-Last Bit Of Details-**

**\- The main theme of JLZ is "Wings For My Way (Dual Mix) from F-Zero GX which is a mixture of the pre-release version and the actual one done by Youtuber Famicom89. Feel free to search that on Youtube to get a feel of it since it matches the ideal setting I imagined it to being. The song Wings For My Way belongs to Nintenddo, Sega and Amusement Vision.**

**\- The setting of the show is mentioned above being a high-tech society except for Themscira for I want to leave that place the way it is. **

**\- Sonic Phantom, Dr. Bloodborn and Hammerhead are my OCs.**

**\- Sonic Phantom will have some of the women be interested in him being Giganta, Power Girl and Big Barda. Mr. Miracle in this universe died which would be explained later in Hope On New Genesis.**

**\- The closing credits will be the F-Zero AX title screen theme also titled Wings For My Way which also belongs to Amusement Vision, Sega and Nintendo.**

**\- Giganta will serve as Sonic Phantom's foil for the whole series. **

**Anyway, that's all I have to offer in this outline for this fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy it as I now will develop the first chappy. Please review and/or PM if you have any concerns, suggestions or feedback of any kind but no flames. As always, Nincub out. **


	2. The Rise Of The Justice League: Part 1

All right, guys. This is a revamp to the old chapter making it easier to read and organized. Hope you guys can enjoy it better as I have the other chapter to overhaul. As always, I don't own Justice League for DC and WB do. Let's get it.

-Intro Theme: Wings For My Way from F-Zero GX-

-Episode 1: The Rise Of The Justice League- Part 1-.

In the futuristic city of Metropolis, the place looked vibrant and high-tech with smart cars, architecture that is combined with the future mixed with old as people live their daily lives. The world was at peace ever since Superman defeated the tyrannical Brainiac and the roguish Doomsday and regained the citizens' trust in the process. However, it wouldn't last for long for soon a looming threat is on a collision course for Earth. Whatever the threat is, it's an ultimate challenge for the Man Of Steel.

-In The Center Of Metropolis—

The cops and some of their droids were engaging the redhead giantess Giganta and alongside her was the humanoid shark Hammerhead as they wreak havoc in the city throwing cars and in Giganta's case, breaking buildings while giggling. The cops pointed their weapons at the villains as they try their best to stop them from further damaging the town. Giganta and Hammerhead didn't even care as they kept wrecking the place as the red giantess stomped on a squad car blowing it to bits but thankfully it was vacant. Hammerhead laughed at the scene as he smiled with his razor sharp teeth showing.

"Be afraid! Be very afraid, mate! You're no match for us!", the shark taunted as he threw an officer into the others. Giganta smiled evilly as the cops glared.

"You boys better give up or end up like that car I've stomped into scrap metal.", Giganta said with an evil giggle. The lead officer grabbed his police radio as his unit was not enough to subdue the villains.

"This is Captain Jackson! We need backup fast! Get your asses over here right now! We got two super powered rogues wrecking the city! Hurry!", the officer said as the other end of the communicator agreed as the cops bide their time.

-On the rooftop—

On the rooftop of a building stood an Afro-American man in his early 20s sporting dark blue on the top and sleeves, white trim on the torso and Carolina blue on the rest of the uniform. He has dark blue gloves, boots and a domino mask with white lenses similar to Hal Jordan's and Nightwings. He was taking in the sights of the city's skyline enjoying the breeze holding his airboard. He chuckled to himself as he relaxed before he decides to go on patrol.

"Oh yeah! This is happenin'!", the air rider said with a smile on his face as he marveled at the skyline showing the famous Daily Planet structure in view. However, the peace didn't last long for sirens blared and chopper blades whirring catches Sonic Hurricane's attention.

"What's up?!", the air rider wondered as he looked down from the rooftop spotting the cop cars whizzing by and the Metropolis PD helicopters flying past the curious air rider to the incident ahead. Sonic Hurricane sighed and powered on his airboard with the boosters firing out of its' exhausts.  
"Let's see who is responsible to ruin my relaxation. They better have a good excuse.", he said stepping on the board and zoomed to the incident keeping up with the police as the boosters' streaks were visible in the sky trailing behind the airboard.

-Back In The Square—

Giganta and Hammerhead left a bit of destruction as some buildings were broken, cars thrown everywhere, properties were ransacked just to name a few. The cops finally had their wish as their backup came to subdue the rogues. Hammerhead growled as Giganta looked at the shark with amusement.

"Damn it! More bloody cops are on the way! As if it couldn't be more annoying!", the shark said with a snarl as Giganta scoffs.

"Listen, Jaws. You think we're scared of them with their fancy badges and toys? I don't think so.", Giganta said as the cops drew their heavy weapons at the duo. The lead officer shouted through his megaphone as weapons were drawn towards the supervillains.

"You both are under arrest! Surrender yourself!", he barked as the supervillains scoffed.  
"Hang up the megaphone and make us why don't you?", Giganta said as she stomped on a droid blowing it to bits emphasizing her point. The lead officer had no choice but to give the orders to his men.

"Lock on target, men! Get ready, fire!", he shouted as bullets were firing at the supervillains but the bullets didn't do a thing. To make matters worse, they were out of bullets as Giganta and Hammerhead smiled evilly.

"Oh no! Our weapons are useless! Retreat! All personnel fall back! I repeat! All personnel fall back!"", the officer said as they had no other options to deal with the rogues. Suddenly, Sonic Hurricane boosted to the incident and smirked at the two villains as the cops looked up at the blue air rider. Hammerhead sniffed the scent of his archnemesis and growled.

"It's him! That blue bastard of all places! He's a real pain in my ass fins!", Hammerhead growled as Giganta scoffed.

"Quit your complaining, Hammerhead. All we gotta do is wipe the air surfer off his board. At least it can be fun. For me.", Giganta smirked and giggled as Hammerhead snorted at the giantess.

"Only you think it's fun for you when it comes to Sonic Hurricane.", Hammerhead said with a sneer.

"Unlike that pesky Amazon Wonder Bitch, Sonic Hurricane's fun to play with.", Giganta said as the said air surfer zoomed in front of the two villains. He crossed his arms tapping his foot on his board glaring at the two.

"So you two are at it again I see? A hero's work is never done as long as guys like you make it harder for us.", he said as Hammerhead growled while Giganta pouts.  
""So the blue bastard decides to show his face before I eat it clean off!", Hammerhead said as he chomped the air to make his point. Giganta laughed at the air rider and smiled seductively showing off her large size.  
"You look handsome as ever, surfer boy. Too bad I'm gonna have to cause a wipeout to knock that strapping face off of you.", Giganta said as she tries to grab at the rider but Hurricane side swiped out the way.

Oh yeah! This could be fun! Come and get me. Red!", the air rider said as he zoomed dodging swipes as the giantess tried to chase him in the city with Hammerhead following the giantess.

Hurricane threw a sonic blast at Giganta pelting her in the arm as she yelped at the sting. The air rider then conjured up some wind energy and tries for a punch but Giganta forearms him to the ground where the shark Hammerhead hungrily goes for him.  
"I have you now, mate! Say your prayers before I rip your face clean off!", Hammerhead said with venom as Hurricane scoffed with no other choice but to fight the shark.

"Come off it! You think you can defeat me? No way, Sharkboy!", the air rider said as both men unleashed powerful punches with neither letting the other falter. Hammerhead finally ended the fisticuffs with a headlock as the shark opened his jaws to eat him but the air rider countered with a punch to the shark's mouth knocking some of the teeth out. The air rider then focused the wind energy to the soles of his feet as he grabbed Hammerhead. Hunter then jumped in the air with the shark and slammed him to the street below.

"Serves you right, Hammerhead! Yipes!", Hurricane yelled as Giganta's hand nearly grabbed him. Giganta smirked and giggled as she tried swiping at Hurricane as he jumped and slid out of the giantess's reach. He then charged up his Storm Blasts and fired at Giganta knocking her backwards making her yelp falling on her butt.

"That's not very nice.", Giganta said in singsong as she tried to grab the air rider but to no avail. Hurricane saw his board not too far from the giantess and hurries towards it. However, Hammerhead tackles him with a headbutt knocking him to the ground with the shark ready to punch clean on his nose. However, Hurricane wrapped his legs around the shark and forced the shark to go down by hurling the shark with his legs. Hurricane and Hammerhead then brawled throughout the area with Giganta watching the fight. Hammerhead ran at Hurricane ready to give out a nasty chomp to the air rider but missed. The shark tried again but Hurricane at point blank shot him with a sonic blast sending Hammerhead into an alleyway.

"And this time stay down, sucka!", the air rider pointed his finger at the alleyway but yelped as Giganta grabbed the air rider and giggled. She had him in her hand staring down at him with those blue eyes of hers.

"Now I finally got you this time, handsome. Thought you could get away from me that easily?", the giantess giggled as she licked her lips.

"All right, Red! What's the big idea?! It's not even nighttime and you're starting to think of kinky stuff already!", the air rider said as the ginger laughed.

"Kinky stuff? You're handsome and humorous. What a package.", Giganta said as Hurricane conjured up a tornado in his palms and pelt it at the giantess loosening the grip as her hair was all over her. The air rider falls to the ground as the giant yelps.

"My hair! Now you're gonna get it! Never mess up a woman's hair!", Giganta screamed as she chases the air rider. Hunter finally grabs the airboard and takes off dodging swipes from the giantess as he tries to boost away.

"Get back here! I'm not finished with you!", she yelled as the air rider ascends his board to the eye level of the giantess. He then had an idea and zoomed towards Giganta's face.

"Wow. You smell good.", the air rider said as the redhead blushed but tried to grab Hurricane but missed hitting her head in the process. Hurricane smirked at this and zoomed around the giantess like a fly would.

"Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself!", he repeated in a teasing manner as he zipped out the way as Giganta smacks herself upside the head. The process repeated until Giganta got exhausted and went into normal size being 7 foot tall. The air rider wiped sweat off his face looking at Giganta panting. Hammerhead out of nowhere nearly tackles Hurricane only to eat a sonic energy laced punch knocking out the rogue shark.

"Hey, I'll play with you some other time!", Hurricane said to a knocked out Hammerhead as cops were on the way. The air rider went to Giganta and smirked to her.

"Let's do this again some time.", he said as he kissed the giantess before zooming off on his airboard. Giganta smiled at the air rider but felt disappointed now that the cops were on the scene cuffing and putting power inhibitors on the villains before putting them in the van.

Not too far, Wonder Woman saw the aftermath and sighed at Hurricane's antics with Giganta. The Amazon spotted the air rider boosting past her doing tricks as Wonder Woman smirked at the hero respecting his style of crime fighting.

-News Report—

The reporter Snapper Carr was on the scene where the fight between Sonic Hurricane vs. Giganta and Hammerhead took place as the news began. Many road blockers were set up due to the area needing to be fixed up.

"Snapper Carr reporting live from Metropolis Square as the destruction surrounding us came from the rogues Giganta and Hammerhead. The police were unable to subdue them on their own for the blue hero Sonic Hurricane defeated them before the villains could do more. Both Giganta and Hammerhead are now in custody by the authorities and the damages were moderate but easily managed to be fixed. Kudos to the Blue Storm on a job well done. ", Snapper said as he moved to different topic.

"In other news, it seems that ever since the Man Of Steel defeated Brainiac and Doomsday, the citizens slowly trusts in Superman once again. Many are onboard with this while some are on the fence.", Carr said as the clip shows Flash smirking and posing for the cameras.

"Supes got my vote and support. The big guy saved our hides more than I can count. Hey, you got my close up?", the speedster said as the camera moved back to Snapper Carr's live feed.

"Although both sides have their reasons, all that matters is that Superman is slowly but surely regaining the trust of the people he protects. Wait a minute, the sky is mysteriously darkening in the middle of the day! And it seems that creatures out of this world are attacking as we speak!", Snapper Carr said in worry as the creatures appeared taking advantage of the darkness. They attacked the citizens left and right as the innocents try to evacuate the situation. Many transporting hovercrafts took them and the children to a safer location as the creatures continue to wreak havoc with screeches and citizens' screaming for their lives.

-In a faraway location—

Somewhere far from the chaos, Superman and Batman were watching the chaos unfold before their very eyes as the Kryptonian breaks the silence.

"This is strange. Where did these beings come from?", Superman pondered as Batman chimed in to him.

"Not sure but we need to figure out a way to repel these creatures before many casualties occur.", Batman said as Superman nods in agreement. The two heroes spot a red blur and a blue one coming to them revealing to be Flash and Sonic Hurricane. The scarlet speedster grinned and greeted the trio.

"Well if it isn't Supes, Bats and the blue bro Hurricane! Am I missing something here? And who turned out the lights all of a sudden?", Flash said as Hurricane quipped.

"Yeah. It's like those creatures are like the gremlins from that movie. They hate bright lights and were fed after midnight! First, Red and Sharkboy decided to wreck the square and now this.", Hurricane said as Flash agreed with the air rider.

"I know, dude! It is like Gremlins but on a crazy scale and they don't look like mogwais.", Flash said but before he and Hurricane can say anything, Batman ended their comedy act.  
"Before you two comedians go any further, we got a serious matter on our hands.", Batman said as Superman added in.

"Batman's right. We need to focus on stopping these creatures and figure out why they are here to begin with.", Superman said as the four heroes witnessed three more heroes coming their way being Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl and Green Lantern officer John Stewart landing near the group. Flash and Sonic Hurricane smirked at the two girls as they marveled at the Amazon. The two boys smirked to each other after eyeing Wonder Woman.  
"Woof! What a woman!", Flash said as Hurricane nodded.

"Yeah! A brickhouse!", Hurricane said as Hawkgirl scoffed at the scene and John raised an eyebrow.

"Geez. Those two goofs are just plain dumb.", Hawkgirl said as Wonder Woman went up to Flash and Hurricane. John grew stunned seeing Hawkgirl.  
"Hawkgirl? What's she doing here?", John said as he checked out the Thanagarian. Diana had questions to ask Hurricane especially the one regarding his antics with Giganta.

"Are you the Sonic Hurricane that stopped Giganta and the shark fellow in the city?", the Amazon asked as the air rider smiled.

"Yep. The one and only! And you must be Wonder Woman the peeps in the city talks about.", Hurricane said as Diana nodded.

"Indeed. I gotta say that Man's world has interesting fellows like yourselves. But I got to ask you something.", Diana said as Hurricane gave her a thumbs up.

"Fire away. I'm all ears.", he said with a pose similar to Rock Lee's with a twinkle in his smile.

"I've watched your fight with the shark fellow and Giganta but why did you kiss Giganta?"m Wonder Woman said as Flash's eyes bug out.

"What?! Dude, you got balls of steel just like Bats! What's your secret?", the scarlet speedster said as Superman stopped the comedy from going any further.

"We need to focus on a plan to stop the creatures as we need all the help we can get. And all seven of us can do just that.", Superman said as Batman nodded in agreement.

"Yes. We need to split up into groups to make it easier to fight off the threat in different directions.", Batman said as Superman issued out the plan.

"Okay then. Batman and I will be paired up together, Hurricane, Fla—",

"I got dibs on the Amazon.", Flash said interrupting Superman as he got too close to Wonder Woman for comfort only for the Amazon to gently push him off her with the others except for Hurricane deadpanning.  
"You wish.", Diana said as Batman pulled Flash away from Diana before he could do anything stupid. He had Diana and Hawkgirl pair up leaving the remaining three together as they set out to fight the threat.

-With Flash, Hurricane and Green Lantern-

As soon as the group dispersed, Flash and Hurricane were not pleased at all since they weren't with either Wonder woman or Hawkgirl. Jon was leading the group as he heard their gripes.

"This stinks! Bats had to ruin the fun by keeping those two super hotties away from us!", Flash said as Hurricane nodded in agreement feeling the same way.

"Yeah. I feel you! What a cruel way to do a guy like that. This is blaspheme! This is madness!", Hurricane said but John stops the two from complaining.

"Will you two stop your complaining and focus on what's going down? You two can worry about ladies later. Now get going, slackers! ", John said as Hurricane grumbled like Muttley with Flash laughing. Soon, John spotted incoming creatures heading right for them.

"Incoming! They're heading right for us! Engage!", John said as the three get ready for combat. Hurricane on his board didn't hesitate as he shot a Storm Tornado blowing away the hordes as John conjured up a huge tire with his Power Ring blowing the monsters out of the way. Flash made a whirlwind sending the other horde in the air with Hurricane firing a rapid sonic wave blowing the threat to bits.

"Take that, scumbags!", Hurricane taunted as he fired an energy blast obliterating the next horde coming near him. John used his Power Ring to create a bomb and launched it at the threat blowing them to bits. Flash zipped away from the ambushing monsters ready to kill him as he then rapidly punched and vibrated through the menaces.

"Man, I thought I was going to be a goner for a second there!", Flash said as he yelled to John and Hurricane who are busy fighting off the monsters.

"How many are these things?! They seem to come out in every direction!", Flash yelled as Hurricane boosted on his airboard knocking out a horde.  
"Don't know but we need to keep on taking them down or else we're finished! Hurricane, there's more to your right coming for you!", John said as Hurricane was about to get knocked off his board but John and Flash managed to destroy the horde just in time.

"Thanks, guys. I thought it was going to be a wipeout!", the air rider said as John and Flash nodded.

"I bet the Amazon and Wings have more luck than we do! These gremlins wannabes aren't cutting us any slack!", Flash said as Hurricane and John agreed. The horde of monsters nearly swiped theairboard but Hurricane boosted away and fired an energy blast to send the creatures into oblivion.  
"I figured! I almost went down like the Titanic!", Hurricane said as the trio went through the city fighting the hordes.

-With Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl-

Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl were fending off against the hordes of the strange creatures as they attack the two heroes. The Amazon punched and headbutts nearby enemies followed by a massive kick from the air knocking out the hordes. Hawkgirl smashed the next horde of monsters with her mace bludgeoning them to pieces. The two ladies laid waste to the oncoming hordes as Diana used her lasso to rope the enemy and slings it into the others knocking them out.

"Damn! It's like more shows up each time others are cut down to size!", Hawkgirl said as she knocked out more of the creatures with her weapon.

"I know. But we need to keep going or else we die trying!", Diana said as she suplexes a monster to ground and then flew at a horde punching them Out with ease. She spots another horde coming at Hawkgirl from behind and tries to warn her.

"Hawkgirl, behind you!", Diana called out as the Thanagarian turned around and smashed the aggressors with the mace destroying them in the process.

"Thanks for the heads up! I needed that.", Hawkgirl said with a smirk as Diana nodded in appreciation as they kept on fighting the swarm.

Not too far from the girls were soldiers at a military facility fighting off the creatures. They fired their machineguns hoping to take out the threat though some of the intruders were shot down, many prove too much for the military to handle as the creatures sucked up the energy out of the soldiers. They screamed in agony as the creatures feed on them until the soldiers were nothing more than a dead set of husks. The captain looked at the fallen men and fired at the creatures.

"Damn! Their dead! All right, men! Let's give those strange bastards what for! FIIIRE!", the captain said as the soldiers kept fighting avenging their fallen comrades.

Back with Diana and Hawkgirl, the girls made the best effort to obliterate the threat. But many show up by the dozens as they were overwhelmed by the numbers. Diana throws the incoming creature at the swarm sending them into a heap while Hawkgirl kept on smashing every set coming at her.

"This is ridiculous! They refuse to give up when the opportunity is in front of them!", Hawkgirl said in exasperation as Diana agreed with the Thanagarian.

"I agree. They're not going down without a fight!", the Amazon said as the girls were still fending off the creatures. However, a familiar voice caught the girls and the creatures' attention.

"Stay in the bag! There's a hurricane comin' through!", Hurricane said as he fired sonic blasts obliterating the swarms as the girls flew out of the way. Flash and John assisted by vibrating and dropping a lawn mower from the Power Ring respectively mowing down the swarms. As soon as the threat around the heroes were gone, Hawkgirl smirked at the boys.

"I appreciate the save, guys! That sent those creeps running for the hills.", Hawkgirl said as Hurricane smirked.

"We aim to please!", he boasted.

"I hate to interrupt the victory speech but we need to save those soldiers fighting those gremlins wannabes over there!", Flash said as he pointed to the base.

"I think our answer lies within that base but we need to fight those creatures first.", Diana said as Flash nodded.

"You don't need to tell me twice. Let's get 'em!", Flash said as he and Hurricane were ready to bulrush but John stops them.

"Hold it, renegades! We need to Plan ahead before rushing into a situation. We could get killed if we're not careful!", John said as Hawkgirl scoffed.

"You two are renegades. Glad John placed you two on a leash.", the Thanagarian said as Flash and Hurricane deadpanned.

"What plan do you guys have In mind? Those soldiers will become monster chow!", Flash said as Hurricane nodded.

"Yeah. These guys almost had us over for dinner as the main course!", Hurricane said as John devised a plan.

"First, Hawkgirl, Diana and Flash will assist the soldiers as a barrage while Hurricane and I will go on an airstrike. That way, the soldiers will have the backup on the ground and in the air.", John said as Diana agreed.

"Great idea, John. We'll be on it right away. The sooner we clear out the threat, the better chance we find out the truth.", Diana said as Hawkgirl nodded and brandished her mace ready to battle once more.

"All right. Personally, I really prefer the air.", Hurricane joked as John took off in the air and urged the air rider to get going.

"Come on, hotshot! Let's get going before we spin our wheels too long.", John said as the five went off to defend the soldiers.

-With Superman and Batman-

Superman and Batman were near the military base where the five heroes aided the soldiers in fending off the swarm. The two heroes tried to figure out how to get to the base as Batman had a hunch. Heturned to the Man of Steel and broke the silence after scanning the area with his night vision goggles.

"I have a feeling that our answers lies within the confines of the base but we need to be careful. Though we're aiding the soldiers against the alien threat, that doesn't mean they will take chances letting us in the facility.", Batman said as Superman nodded in understanding.

"Yes but we need to fight the swarm in order to get inside the base.", Superman said but a screeching noise came from the creatures ambushing the heroes. Batman turned to Superman calling to the Kryptonian as the pair get ready to attack.

"Clark, watch out! We got to take them out right now!", Batman yelled as the pair fought the swarm. Superman connected to the creatures with a devastating set of punches destroying many creatures around him. Superman threw one monster into the group as Batman threw exploding batarangs blowing the monsters to bits. Batman threw left and right hook combos followed by an uppercut knocking out the creatures. He then tossed a batarang blowing the creature to bits.

"These guys refuse to give up! They're not giving up that easily!", Superman thought to himself as he fired laser beams from his eyes frying the creatures to ashes. He then punched three monsters and threw one into the ground leaving a crater in the process. The swarm came at Superman and Batman with an intent to kill them. However, Batman pulled out his smoke bomb tossing it at the creatures covering them in the cloud. The two heroes then ran through the smokescreen knocking down the creatures with punches and kicks. Batman grabbed both monsters and smashed their heads together before throwing them down to the ground. Superman used a powerful breath to knock the hordes out. The two heroes cleared out the ambushing monsters and ran to the base.

They soon ran towards an entrance area as Batman and Superman defeated oncoming enemies in their way. Superman noticed Hurricane throwing a sonic blast at a monster blowing it to pieces as the air rider taunted on his airboard. Superman chuckled watching the air rider blowing up the creatures taunting them.  
"He sure knows how to have fun at dangerous times like these.", Superman said but Batman chided the Kryptonian.

"No time to gawk, Clark! We need to get moving!vThe entrance is straight ahead as long as the others keep the creatures busy, it's our chance!", barked Batman as he and Superman ran to the entrance. However, a guard pointed his weapon at the duo blocking their way.

"Hold it right there! This is military personnel only! Leave immediately or else I will shoot you both on sight!", the guard said aiming his weapon at the duo. Batman threw a flash pellet temporarily blinding him as the dark knight created an opportunity.

"Come on, Clark! This way!", Batman said as Superman followed him inside the facility past the stunned guard.

-Inside the base—

Superman and Batman managed to get inside the base as they search for the answers relating to the incident. Their intuition told them that the source lies within the lab. They soon went into the area and stumbled upon a container tube housing a green man. Superman spotted the controls relating to the tube and went to examine them.

"The green fellow could give us the answers we need. But he must be let out with these controls.", Superman said as Batman stopped the Kryptonian.

"Hold it, Clark! We don't know anything about this guy. We must proceed with caution and be on guard.", Batman said to Superman as the Kryptonian nodded. The duo examined the controls and Batman noticed something that needs to be done first.

"we need to unlock the controls from that computer. Leave the hacking to me.", Batman said as he went to it.  
"Bruce knows how to hack through anything. Hopefully he won't do it to my personal computer. Geez.", Superman thought to himself as Batman was finished. Afterwards, the duo released the strange man from the tube. The green individual stepped out of the platform and looked at the heroes. Superman and Batman cautiously put their guard up. However, the green man wasn't going to fight them as he spoke to them calmly.

"I understand that you don't trust me first hand. But I thank you both for releasing me.", he said as Superman nodded as the Kryptonian and the dark knight realized that the fellow was no threat.

"We're not here to fight but we need some answers. We have a hunch that the military base would contain clues for a solution. The strange creatures covered the sky in pure darkness terrorizing Metropolis. Do you have any knowledge on who they are by any chance?", Superman asked as the green man knew what the Kryptonian was talking about. He had a worried look on his face meaning that this wasn't good. He lifted his head to the duo with a serious expression.

"I'm afraid your world is in danger. The creatures are the harbingers of what's to come of the impending devastation to your planet.", he said somberly as Superman and Batman stunned but wanted to know the truth.

Now that the strange man warned about the impending threat to earth, our heroes learns the cold hard truth of the creatures' purpose. What would happen now and will the heroes and this stranger find a solution to stop the threat before the world is perished? Find out on the next episode of JLZ!

-Next time on Justice League Zero—

On the next episode of JLZ, the heroes learn the history related between the stranger and the strange creatures from long ago. They soon try to devise a plan to stop this looming threat from destroying the world with the green alien as their ally to aid the heroes. It's coming up and more on JLZ.

-Next episode: Rise Of The Justice League- Part 2—

-Closing Credits: Wings For My Way (F-Zero AX version—

AN: And that's the much needed revamp, ladies and germs. That took some time but hopefully it was worth it. The last revamp will be Part 2 of Rise Of The Justice League. Tell me what you think of the needed overhaul of Episode 1 in the reviews. It has additional content to make the chappy better. Anyway, remember to favorite, follow and review as I see you in the next one. LilMancub out.


	3. The Rise Of The Justice League: Part 2

**Hello, everyone. This is the second part of The Rise Of The Justice League in JLZ. As always, I don't own anything in this fic. Thanks to those that read, reviewed, followed and favorited my story. Let's get it! XD!**

**-Intro To Justice League Zero-**

**Recap:**

**Last time on Justice League Zero, a new threat arises in the form of creatures not from Earth and the worst is yet to come for our heroes. After dealing with Giganta and Hammerhead at the square, Sonic Hurricane, Superman, Wonder Woman and four other heroes joined the battle against the attacking monsters. In the midst of the fight with the heroes joining together, Superman and Batman entered the military base and encountered a mysterious green alien who tells a revelation and a long past that he's connected to. What will happen from there? It unfolds right now on Justice League Zero! AN: The jingle to the episode card is Chapter Title from Megaman X Command Mission and it belongs to Capcom.**

**-Episode 2: The Rise Of The Justice League: Part 2—**

**Batman and Superman were stunned at the revelation that the green alien told them about. The said dark knight tries to probe out questions to the alien wanting to know more about this threat they are facing right now. "First off, who are you and what do you know about this threat devastating Metropolis?", Batman interrogated as the alien explained everything. "For your first question, I am J'onn Jonzz the last Martian in existence. And as for your second, I will explain everything regarding the events.", the Martian said as the flashback played.**

**-Flashback to 500 years ago—**

"**It all started 500 earth years ago on Mars where my People lived a peaceful and prosperous life without war and devastation. We were intelligent beings in an advanced civilization."**

**The scene shows many Martians including J'onn living in a city of high tech sorts as they lived their daily lives. Children were laughing and playing while the adults gossiped, worked and many other things on Mars. **

"**However, it didn't last long for the invaders came in on a strike mission starting a war and threatened our way of life. Families torn apart, famine and death spread across the land."**

**Many Martians ran for their lives while their soldiers tried to fight off the invaders but it was too much as casualties piled up. The invaders sucked up all the life force from the Martians stealing their shapeshifting powers as they leave carnage and destruction in their wake.**

"**Their purpose was to take and absorb life on Mars as much as they wanted. That took a toll for all of my people and my loved ones were all gone leaving me the last one of my kind. I was in deep sorrow that was too much for me to bear. So I decided to put myself in suspended animation for many years. The creatures that invaded my home that is now a barren memory were hibernating but thanks to the astronauts opening up the chambers they were in, they decided to go on the hunt for the next planet and repeat the same action as before."**

**The flashback ends as Batman and Superman took in the Martian's story but the Kryptonian felt empathetic towards the fellow alien for he had a similar situation happened to him. "I came to Earth to warn the people there about the devastation coming to end their world. The only solution to get rid of the invaders was a Martian plant but the sample I brought with me was destroyed and the government took me away and locked me here despite me telling them the truth. I used my telepathy to call many like yourselves to help save your home before it becomes like mine. Barren and lifeless.", the Martian said with sorrow. Superman understood why he and the other heroes had hunches thanks to the Martian's telepathic message. But before any of them said more, the military rushed in with their weapons drawn as the three got into fighting stances. "So we find two rats in the building causing trouble! This green man is government property! Leave now and I promise you mercy.", the soldier said cocking his gun. The Martian ushered for Batman and Superman to run as the pair carried J'onn out the lab prompting the soldier to fire his gun at the escapees. "I can't let you three escape! All personnel report! The Marttian has escaped with two renegades! Engage the enemy with necessary force! Dead or alive! Don't let them get away!", the soldier barked as the trio made a break for it as guns and lasers fired at them. Batman threw flash pellets at the soldiers blinding them while Superman carried J'onn throughout the rescue. Batman dodged most of the bullets and lasers aiming for him as he pulled out smoke bombs throwing it at the soldiers giving the trio time to get away. "Keep running! More soldiers are onto us! Clark, carry J'onn to safety by flying him out the exit when we get close enough!", barked Batman as Superman and J'onn catches up ato Batman as the bullets bounced off the Kryptonian. When they reached the exit ferom where they've entered, the soldier blocked their way pointing his rifle at the trio. "I have you all surrounded! Release the Martian and your lives will be spared! We're not hesitating to shoot to kill! Surrender now or I will shoot!", the soldier barked as the trio refused. The soldier was about to pull the trigger on Batman but a storm blast from Sonic Hurricane knocked the man out cold. "Take that, you big horse's ass!", the blue hero said as Superman felt relieved that Hurricane rushed in just in time with Batman shrugged. "Hey, Bats and Supes! We managed to repel most of the freaks—Hey, who's the green dude that Supes is carrying?", Hurricane said as Superman puts J'onn down. "This is J'onn Jonzz, the last Martian. He knows what the purpose the creatures are doing. He's the key to us undoing the plan and save our planet in the process.", Superman said as Hurricane nodded but quipped for a moment. "That's good we have a new green buddy but don't you think we should take J'onn to the others? I'm sure they shouldn't be kept in the dark about it.", the blue dude said as Batman chimed in. "Hurricane is right. We need to regroup with the others and fill them in on the matter regarding the situation but we need to meet up at the Batcave first.", Batman said as Hurricane nodded as John landed with his Power Ring. "Hurricane, there you are! I was wondering where you were after we've defeated all of the swarms!", John said crossing his arms at the blue hero as he waved his arms in defense. "Come on, dude! I saved Bats, Supes and our new green buddy J'onn's skins from that soldier dude ready to put something hot up in their ribcages! Look!", the blue hero said as he pointed at the unconscious soldier and then to the Martian. John understood as he shrugged at Hurricane before the three other heroes regrouped with them. "No time to explain here. We need to head for the Batcave immediately for a strategy! No time to lose!", barked Batman as the eight heroes head for Wayne Maanor.**

**-The US Embassy—**

**Many of the world's ambassadors argued about the situation of their world and what to do of it. Many pointed fingers and argued what ideas are good and which are not. "We can't do it, Senator Johnson! That's genocide!", the ambassadors said in anger as the senator reassured him. "The nuclear missiles will sure be a solution of wiping out the alien invaders threatening our land. I'm sure you want to make a sacrifice in keeping the planet safe from them.", the senator said but the ambassador didn't buy it. "I say you're crazy for thinking of such a thing like that! There's a better solution than use nuclear weapons at the cost of many innocents!", the ambassador said as the group supporting him was with him while the senator had the others with him as well. Both sides argued until the President yelled for order to be restored. "Look, Senator Johnson. As much as we want to take to the most extreme, this is something I will not allow! I agree with the ambassadors for a better solution is in order to repel the invaders. Even if it means sacrificing our brave men and women in order to do so.", the commander-in-chief states as Johnson got disgruntled. General Wells had a bad feeling about the meeting as he voiced his opinions more due to his distrust of Superman. However, the meeting was adjourned until next time. **

**-Wayne Manor—**

**At the manor of Batman, the heroes were led by the dark knight and his guardian Alfred Pennyworth to the Batcave after Flash wanted something to eat in order to take care of his super metabolism. Once at the Batcave, J'onn explains everything of what happened and then warns the group of what's to come next. "The creatures you faced were just grunts for the Imperium which are responsible for the tragedy that happened 500 earth years ago. The creatures covered the sun before arriving by using some sort of shield.", J'onn said. Flash and Hurricane thinking it was a Gremlins reference spoke up. "I knew it! They are Gremlins wannabes! They hate bright light!", Flash blurted as Hurricane agreed. "Yeah! No wonder why they've covered the sun! What a total bummer, man!", Hurricane said. "This isn't a time to joke around, you two! This is serious!", Diana chastised Flash and Hurricane but J'onn agreed with the two boys. "I believe they're right about one thing. You see, the Imperium who are responsible for the incident cannot tolerate the sun for their bodies cannot survive ultraviolet rays like Earthling and Martian beings. That's why the creatures casted darkness so they can thrive off it. The only way to defeat them is to find a facility they are in and reverse the Ion Crystal's power.", the Martian said as Flash and Hurricane high-fived. "Since the darkness is in effect, Superman cannot regenerate his powers since the sun is blocked off which means Superman needs to conserve his remaining energy for the time being. I'm going to search for the coordinates to a possible facility on the computer.", Batman said as he went to work on the computer. Superman chimed in for a possible solution. "Even though my powers are linked to the sun, the least we can do is combine our powers and abilities to save the planet. It can be done to save our home.", Superman stated as the seven other heroes agreed. "You can count on us, Supes. No Imperium is going to make a fool out of us! Right, Hurricane?", Flash said as Hurricane high fives the scarlet speedster. "You got it, dude! Those clowns will eat their first taste of bright light! I owe them another knuckle sandwich since we've socked it to them anyway.", Hurricane said with a pose as Hawkgirl decided to help out as she held her mace with pride. "Where I come from, my planet is all bout war. If you don't fight, you die. So count me in!", the Thanagarian spoke like a true warrior as John was stunned by her as Flash and Hurricane snickered. Wonder Woman elbowed Hurricane prompting the two to stop. "Will you two cut that out?", the Amazon said rolling her eyes at the clowns.**

**A beeper from the computer signaled the possible location for the Imperium creatures to arrive at. Batman signaled for the seven to come over to look at it. "The facility isn't too far in Metropolis for us to disable the Ion Crystal's ability to shroud the planet in darkness. The facility is large so thankfully Alfred has some spare communicators for us to use to keep in contact.", Batman said as Superman nodded at the billionaire prepared. "Old Bruce knows how to prepare himself in situations ahead of time.", he remarked with a smirk as Batman ignores it. "Sweet! Comlinks! Thanks, Bats!", Hurricane and Flash yelled out as Diana and Hawkgirl shook their heads while J'onn grew amused. Alfred decided to take Batman and Co. to the tools area where the gadgets and tools are. "Master Bruce, I suggest you bring a set of smoke bombs, flash pellets, batarangs, night vision goggles and a GPS for the mission. I'm sure the others will need transportation aboard the Batwing.", the butler said as Batman launched the aircraft outside for the others to board but it has only 5 seats available. Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl and J'onn decided to ride the aircraft much to Flash and Hurricane's dismay again. "Come on, Tweedle Dee (Flash) and Tweedle Dum (Hurricane)! We can still keep up with the Batwing with our powers! All you guys want in the end is sitting with Diana and Hawkgirl!", John said as he rolled his eyes as the two guys cried aniime tears. Alfred asked Bruce about the three men. "Will they be all right, Master Bruce?", Alfred wondered as Superman, J'onn and the girls deadpanned at Flash and Hurricane being dramatic while John groaned. "I'm sure they'll be fine as long as they can keep up.", Batman said as he closed the doors with all 5 on board ready to take off. Hurricane pulled out a capsule which is the size of a Poke Ball and threw it after he told the three men outside the vehicle to stand back. The eight individuals marveled at the revealed vehicle coming out of the capsule being a aircraft resembling a mixture of a gunship being blue with the hurricane symbol on the side. "Bats isn't the only one prepared for such an occasion. Ladies and germs, I give you, the Hurricopter!", Hurricane boasted as Flash was stunned but John pushed the speedster along. "Come along, Flash. Let's just climb aboard.", John said as the three climb aboard. "I call shotgun!", Flash said as he sped to the front passenger seat and John in the center leaving Hurricane with the obvious. The trio raised the copter off the ground and followed the Batwing to the facility where the possible Imperium are hiding out. **

"**Whoo! This is righteous!", Hurricane said as John felt like he's going to barf while Flash cheered like a goofball as the copter flew beside the Batwing. Wonder Woman shook her head at the trio making a fool of themselves. "Those two are pure idiots to the core! Ugh! I wonder how John manages to put up with them?", Hawkgirl wondered as Diana, J'onn and Superman had no clue. "Well at least Sonic Hurricane got the idea of keeping up with us.", Batman said like it's no big deal as Diana sighed at Batman's remark. Back in the copter, Hurricane engaged the boosters and zoomed past the Batwing. "Hurricane, we don't know where the facility is! Slow down! Geez, I'm going to throw up!", John said as Hurricane tsked. "No-no-no, John! Not on my lleather seats you don't! Besides, here's a paper bag and when you're done, hand it to me. Also, I marked it on my GPS already.", Hurricane said as he handed John a paper bag as the poor Green Lantern puked in it. Afterwards, Hurricane rolled down his window throwing the puke bag out the window. John looked at Hurricane like he's nuts hoping that no one gets hit down below by the puke bag. "Don't worry, man. It's not like it's going to hit Giganta or Lois Lane.", Hurricane said as John facepalmed with Flash laughing. "I'm surrounded by idiots.", John groaned as the ride continued onto the route with the Batwing zipping past them as Batman ordered Hurricane to watch his driving or in this case, piloting.**

**-At the factory—**

**As both vehicles landed, the heroes got out of them as Hurricane returned the copter back in its' capsule. Hurricane offered Batman a spare one to encase his Batwing but opted out. As soon as Batman sent the copter back to Wayne Manor via remote, the group try to devise a strategy to undo the darkness and save their home. Batman pulled out the communicators and handed each of them to the heroes. "All right, everyone. This facility is large and easy to get lost in. Use your communicators to keep in contact and track your whereabouts. Also, I have a hunch that the place is heavily guarded. So be careful.", the dark knight warned. **

**The group heard foreign alien languages coming from the Imperium aliens as J'onn sensed them nearby. "It's them. The Imperium's foot soldiers. The mothership will come any moment now to claim Earth. We need to tread with caution.", the Martian warned as the Imperium creatures prepare for the mothership's arrival. Sonic Hurricane and Flash raised their hands in question concerning the matter at hand. "So how are we going to break in this joint without any of these guys trying to get us?", Hurricane asked as Flash piggyback on the issue. "I side with Hurricane on this one. There's got to be some way to not get caught up in a jam like this.", the scarlet speedster said as Wonder Woman figured out some ideas. "We could split up into groups once we head inside. From there, we'll keep in touch on our commmunicators.", Diana suggested as Batman quickly puts Flash, Hurricane and Diana followed by John, J'onn, Superman and Hawkgirl leaving Batman to go at it solo Once the groups were sorted out much to the delight of Flash and Hurricane finally having one of the girls, the team goes in. **

**Once inside, the first group being Flash, Sonic Hurricane and Wonder Woman were doing recon going undetected as Sonic Hurricane spotted holding cells containing innocent people. "Diana, there's some innocents being held up in that cell ahead.", the blue hero said as Wonder Woman indeed spot them. Flash talked to Batman on the commlink concerning the issue. "Hey, Bats. We have hostages on the west wing. Those little monsters might have plans for them.", Flash said on his communicator as Batman responds. "Tread with caution, Flash. It might be a trap! Remember, go undetected. By the way, the Ion Crystal the aliens set up helps power this large factory.", he said. "So if we take out the Ion Crystal then it's bye-bye to aliens?", the Flash wondered. "Precisely but according to J'onn, the Imperium used the Ion Crystal and the factory to shroud the city into darkness. The key is to take the crystal and destroy the factory.", Batman said as the group nodded in agreement. Suddenly, the aliens sensed the intruders when a tripwire was triggered by accident by Flash. Many of the aliens ambush the trio as Diana readied for battle. "Flash and Hurricane, we've been spotted! We have no other choice than to fight! Superman, we've been ambushed on the west wing! We've been—", Dian said as the alien struck the Amazon as Superman was cut off. Flash and Hurricane tried to repel the alien grunts as the speedster created fast punches knocking down enemy hordes while Hurricane did haymakers to the aliens and grabbed one to toss it into the hordes. Diana tries to knock down a group with punches and leg locks. One tried to charge at her but the Amazon grabs it and headbutts the grunt down on the floor. "Diana!v Diana! Are you all right? Diana, respond!", Batman said as Diana was tied up with the enemies coming her way. Meanwhile, Flash and Hurricane downed many aliens with the latter shooting sonic blasts at the horde attacking Diana. The blue hero chimed to Superman on the commlink giving a quick report. "Hurricane, is everything ok? IJ'onn sensed the invaders coming for you! How's Diana and Flash?", Superman said on the commlink as Hurricane threw another sonic blast at another alien. "Sort of. Diana is getting tied up with those freaks! Flash and I are doing our best to ward off those scumbags! Worst of all, there are people in that holding cell in the west wing!", Hurricane yelled as Superman understood the situation. "We're on the way to rescue the hostages. In the meantime, hold off the creatures until we get there!", Superman said. "Understood, Supes! Hurricane out!", the blue hero said as the commlink disconnects. "Flash, how are you holding up over there?!", Hurricane said to the scarlet speedster as the latter answered back after dodging a blast from the alien's guns.  
"These guys are something else, dude! There's too many of them! What are we going to do before any ofus get fried to bits by their blasters?", Flash quipped as Diana who is finished with the current horde spoke. "I heard from Superman that we need to hold off the creatures until they get there!", Diana said to Flash as the speedster sped away from the blasters and came back with a flurry of punches knocking out the gunners. **

**-With Team Superman—**

**Superman, J'onn, Hawkgirl and John were also having their hands full with the grunts as they attack the heroes. Hawkgirl lashes out at the aliens with her mace knocking out most of them with ease while John used his Power Ring to create a shield for J'onn blocking the grunts in the process. Superman punches away at the aliens sending them flying against the wall. "I hope Flash's group hangs on a bit longer because there's so many of them! Damn!", Hawkgirl cried out as more grunts attack her. "Hawkgirl!", John yelled as the aliens struck the Thanagarian. John uses the Power Ring to create a hammer and whacks the incoming aliens away. J'onn manages to fight off the aliens and shouts out to Superman. "I sense the arrival from the Imperium getting closer! The soldiers will be more tougher than the grunts!", J'onn said as Superman called back after throwing an alien across the room. "I wonder if Batman has found a way to the Ion Crystal yet?", Superman said as the Martian wasn't sure. John and Hawkgirl knocks out the gunners before they head for the cell where some hostages are held. But when they've arrived there, it was a trap for the aliens pretending to be prisoners trapped them in the holding cell. This alarmed Superman and J'onn as John and Hawkgirl struggled in the cell. "Batman! Come in, Batman!", Superman called on his commlink. The dark knight answered the call as he was also tied up with the east side of the factory with the aliens getting aggressive. "Clark, what happened?!", Batman cried on the communicator as he punched out the aliens and dodging bullets. "John and Hawkgirl are captured! We couldn't break them out of there!", Superman explained as Batman understood the issue. "All you and the others need to do is fend off the aliens and worry about the other two later. I have a hunch that the power supply is getting near for the aliens are getting aggressive in the east wing! AAAUGH!", Batman yelled as the alien shot him with a blaster disconnecting the commlink transmission. "Batman! Batman! Can you hear me? Oh no!", Superman yelled into the commlink as the signal was lost. J'onnn feared for the worst believing Batman to be dead as he gave Clark a somber look. All of a sudden, Diana dialed up J'onn's communicator wondering what happened to Batman. The Martian and Superman told the Amazon what happened to him , John and Hawkgirl. The Amazon was stunned at the news but the team knew they have to complete the mission at hand without the downed three. Flash, Hurricane and Wonder Woman came to the scene after narrowly escaping the same trap the aliens did to John and Hawkgirl. The five heroes sighed in disappointment knowing that their numbers in strength are down to five and worst of all, the senator being Johnson appeared with the heroes shocked. "Senator Johnson?! How did you end up here?!", Superman said in shock as the other four heroes were speechless but J'onn wasn't convinced. "We thought you were dead on Mars! At least, that's what the news reported.", Flash quipped as the senator reassured. "Don't worry, heroes. I'm okay and that whole death thing was just a rumor for the news outlets to get ratings.", the senator chuckled. Hurricane piped up at the comment as he sort of agreed. "I know what you mean by that. Sometimes the news knows how to get our goats.", the blue hero said as Diana shook her head confused with Flash snickering and J'onn mot knowing the old sayings on Earth. Superman had a question to ask the senator regarding the situation with the aliens. "Senator Johnson, that's really odd of you to come here on your Own in this facility. Especially at a dangerous time like this. What made you decide to come here to begin with?", Superman asked as the other heroes aggreed with the question. "I have to agree with Superman. It's really odd that you came here by yourself . Why is that?", Diana asked as Flash voiced his opinion. "If you survived the whole Mars incident, wouldn't you let the whole world know about this? If I was presumed to kick the bucket when in fact I survived something, I would want everyone to know about it.", the scarlet speedster said as Hurricane piggybacked on Flash's remark. "That's kind of strange, dude. Don'tcha think? There were rumors flying around my neighborhood about you pushing up daisies! What the hell is up?!", Hurricane said with Flash nodding with his buddy as Diana chided the two for their manners. The senator chuckled as he had a smirk at Superman. "I was trying not to cause a huge publicity and hide my cover. But of course, none of that matters now!", thee senator said evilly as J'onn knew who it was but it was too late as the senator's eyes glowed orange and zapped Superman binding him in the process as the Kryptonian was weakened thanks to the sun not present. The four were shocked but took a fighting stance. J'onn grew angry and pointed a finger at the impostor. "I should've known! There's no way Johnson was still alive! And no important leader will come to here on his own for no valid reason!" You will pay for your heinous crimes! My family! My Home! My people!", J'onn said with venom as the impostor laughed. "What's so damn funny, faker?! So the rumors were true! The senator kicked the bucket years ago thanks to you bastards!", Hurricane growled ready to charge his sonic blasts but the alien grinned holding a weakened Kryptonian in front of him. "Heh-heh-heh! Why don't you shoot me then killing your friend here in the process!", the impostor said showing hhis fangs. "Don't do it, Hurricane! Save yourself! J'onn, get the others to safety!", Superman said grunting helplessly in the laser f binding restraints. Wonder Woman wanted to fight the impostor but J'onn insists they head off as Superman sacrificed himself for the others to go ahead. The impostor ordered his grunts to carry the Kryptonian to the holding cell as he laughed evilly echoing in the factory. Worst of all, the J'onn sensed the worst as a mothership containing the Imperium approaches the factory making their presence known to the world.**

**Now that Batman presumed dead and John, Hawkgirl and Superman captured by the supposed senator turned invader, the four remaining heroes Wonder Woman, Sonic Hurricane, Flash and J'onn must go on without them in search of the power source to put an end to the Imperium once and for all. What will happen now that the Imperium mothership has now arrived? Find out next time on Justice League Zero!**

**-Next time on Justice League Zero-**

**On the next episode of Justice League Zero, Flash, Wonder Woman, Sonic Hurricane and J'onn search for the power supply to end the Imperium forces once and for all as t half of the team is unable to do so. With the impostor posing as the senator holding the reins, it's going to be a challenging task. This is the League's last chance to avenge J'onn's people and save the Earth on the next episode of Justice League Zero!**

**Next episode: The Rise Of The Justice League: Part 3—**

**-Closing Credits—**

**AN: And that's part 2 of The Rise of the Justice League, ladies and germs. Please read and review your suggestions and feedback. Also, thank you for doing that and following and favoriting JLZ. I will now develop the next chappy, folks. As always, Nincub out. Also check out Into the Zeroverse on my fanfic profile to get a look at how the Zeroverse is going to be like now that Justice League Zero kicks the universe off with a bang.**


	4. The Rise Of The Justice League: Part 3

(Hello, folks. Before I start, I'd like to thank the reader for giving me pointers on writing my stories better. I gotta admit that my way before was unorganized and that I needed to improve on. So thanks to the individual for the constructive feedback. It means a lot. Another thing is that I've given the story Sonic Hurricane: Battle For North Star the axe so I can save it for later. Let's get it for I do not own anything in this fic.)

-Episode 3: The Rise Of The Justice League: Part 3-

The remaining heroes being Flash, Wonder Woman, J'onn and Sonic Hurricane were figuring out a way to reach the east wing where the power supply lies. The mission was now much more difficult due to their team cut in half let alone the Imperium forces coming in from the mothership. The whole group pondered about their comrades especially Batman's presumed death at the hands of the aliens. J'onn felt the Imperium's presence as he was having it the roughest since they're the ones who wiped out his people and turned Mars into a barren and lifeless planet. He sighed as he muttered something as Hurricane heard him.

"The Imperium. They were known to take life from many planets. But for me, I'll have to face my past which is the hardest thing for me to do.", J'onn said as he laments on everything. Hurricane puts a comforting glove on his shoulder as J'onn looked at the blue hero.

"Dude, I understand that it has been horrible to be the last of your people. What those Imperium scum did is unforgivable and that's a fact. But you don't need to be alone, man. You got us now that will have your back. We're gonna halp you win this fight once and for all.", Hurricane said as J'onn thought about what the guy has said as Diana and Flash nodded in agreement with Hurricane.

"I say we run over there to the east wing and tear everything up as we avenge our green bro's planet! Let's go! C'mon Flash!", Hurricane said as Flash began to speed after Hurricane but Diana stops them.

"Wait a moment, Hurricane and Flash. We need a strategy instead of barging through without a plan. We'll be ending up the same way as half of our team and even worse like Batman.", Diana said with authority. Flash and Hurricane stopped in their tracks and sheepishly grinned as J'onn stated a plan.

"We're going to head for the east wing in a discrete manner. Since the impostor recognized us, the aliens will come more aggressively and discretely than before. I suggest we stick together as we make our way to our destination.", J'onn said as the others agreed with his plan as it was the much better choice than Hurricane and Flash barging in and having themselves in a holding cell.

The four heroes makes their way throughout the halls of the factory as they search for the east wing for the Ion Crystal. Not too far, the Imperium soldiers were patrolling the area in case the heroes tried to attempt anything. They also spotted a holographic map on the wall as they try to head on over there but J'onn spotted the guards and wanted the team to hide.

"There's got to be a good way to figure out the map on the wall. If only I can snipe them with my sonic blasts.", Hurricane whispered to Diana.

"Then we'll have our cover blown. We need to think of something else instead of blowing up and making a scene.", Diana whispered back.

"Well excuuuuse me, princess!", Hurricane quipped to Diana as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey, settle down. The guards are coming in our direction.", J'onn said as he was right as the guards were coming in their direction. But before they can keep quiet, Flash got distracted and stepped on something making a noise alerting the guards as they spot Flash outside the hiding spot. The guards pointed their blasters shouting something in alien language as Flash yelped revealing the others.

"Thanks a lot, Flash! You blew our cover!", Diana yelled at Flash as the group tried to dodge the blasts.

"It was an accident, princess. How was I supposed to know that a tube was in the way?", Flash quipped as he zipped away.  
"Let's just shut up and run", Hurricane shouted at the two as he protected J'onn from the blasts. He charged up a storm blast generating wind knocking back the gunners against the wall.

"Eat this, scumbags! No way you're getting a piece of us!", Hurricane taunted as he dodged another blast from incoming soldiers.

Wonder Woman and Flash were having their hands full with the group of Imperium soldiers coming at them. Flash used his superspeed to weave away from shots and unleashed fast jabs at the alien knocking him out. Diana punched the alien in the head followed by a toss against the containers making them explode on contact. The Amazon and the speedster laid waste to the groups of soldiers but Hurricane and J'onn tried their best to hold off the remaining force against them. Suddenly, a Power Ring blasted them away followed by a mace blow to the head of a gunner revealing to be John and Hawkgirl leaving the four shocked.

"John? Hawkgirl? How did you both escape? We thought you might've bitten the dust by now!", Flash said as Hawkgirl shook her head at the speedster.

"It doesn't matter. We're free and that's all that matters.", Hawkgirl said as J'onn grew suspicious of the Thanagarian and John being able to get out and Superman is missing.

"Supes is captured by that impostor of a senator, man! And Batman is dead!", Hurricane said to John and Hawkgirl but the pair didn't say anything else again.

Hurricane tried to get their attention, "Hello? Are you listening to me? We need to rescue Superman and trash this factory!", Hurricane yelled again but the pair didn't listen in which J'onn used his telepathy and noticed that the teammates were also impostors. All of a sudden, the impostors attacked Hurricane knocking him against the wall.  
"Hurricane! All right, fakers! That's not cool at all!", Flash shouted at the doppelgangers revealing to be Imperium soldiers. This made J'onn angry as he, Diana and Flash fight the doppelgangers.

Diana fought Hawkgirl while Flash and J'onn took care of the fake John as the factions fought throughout the areas of the factory. Sonic Hurricane woke up and pulled out his board from the capsule and sped after the brawlers.

When Hurricane was on his way there, he spotted his teammates on the losing end as the fake Hawkgirl and John showed Flash and J'onn no mercy while Diana was tied up in restraints. The air rider zoomed towards the fakers and shot them with a sonic blast sending the impostors against the wall. Hurricane spotted Diana grunting trying to get free as Hurricane tried to get the cuffs off but to no avail. However, he spotted some instruments that the impostors dropped being a tool to disable the cuffs.

"Bingo! Hang on, Diana! I'm coming!", Hurricane said as he took the tool used to cuff Diana and managed to disable them freeing the Amazon as Flash and J'onn recovers.

"Thanks, Hurricane. Now we need to find the east wing and stop that Ion Crystal.", Diana said.

"Looks like you four aren't leaving here alive!", the voice cackled as the four glared daggers at the figure stepping closer to the heroes.

"You! What have you done to Superman and the others?!", J'onn said with venom as the fake senator smiled evilly.

"What's so damn funny? If any of them are what we think it is then you're compost, dude!", Hurricane spat

"Oh don't worry for they're not dead. Yet!", the impostor said as he had the soldiers carry the real Superman, John and Hawkgirl in their cuffs so that they could be killed in front of them.  
"You're insane! What you're doing is unforgivable! I will not let you repeat the same atrocities like you did to my home!", J'onn said as the fake senator smiled evilly as everyone wanted answers.

"Tell us how and why you were able to do such a thing on Earth?!", Superman said angrily as he was restrained. The fake senator chuckled as he explain the devious plots the Imperium had.

"I tricked your poor excuse of a government to lay down their defenses while we use their nuclear weapons to wipe out the population into a pile of ashes! Once that's done, we eat away the planet with the same fate as that feeble Martian's precious red planet! Forever a memory!", the impostor then lost it as he laughed maniacally. The seven heroes were now in rage with Diana and J'onn clinching their fists in pure anger while the other five felt the same way.

"You sick bastard!", Hurricane growled in anger knowing that his precious home North Star City is included in the Imperium's plan to destroy everything on Earth. John and Hawkgirl didn't let go of their rage as they were trapped in a restraint device. Suddenly, the impostor ordered the soldiers to point their blasters at the three detained group.

The others were alarmed at this as the aliens had something special in their gun for Superman being Kryptonite in their blasters. The fake senator had no mercy as J'onn watched helplessly as the Imperium took form of a Martian and taunts him.

"If you want to have your friends spared, you will surrender your will to the Imperium and join us! You're better off that way. Besides, what's so special in protecting this pathetic blue planet?!", the Imperium villain said as J'onn tried to resist.

"Never! I will never join you! I'd rather die than to join your atrocities!", J'onn shouted as he tries to fight off the Imperium's mind tricks.  
"And what are you going to do about it? The blue planet is done for once we wipe every living being on that planet! What can you possibly do to rebel against the inevitable?", the Imperium leader said as J'onn narrowed his eyes.

I have a trick up my sleeve!", the Martian said.

The Imperium leaders and the six heroes were confused until they noticed a familiar face ambush the gunners knocking them out cold freeing the three heroes from their restraints and as the smoke cleared out did the figure reveal to be Batman alive and well. Hurricane and Flash were speechless while Diana and the others tried to figure out what happened. J'onn was unfazed as Batman approaches the team with the Imperium leader angered that his attempt at convincing the Martian failed.

"Bats, you're alive!", Hurricane and Flash said in unison as Batman shrugged.  
"We thought the Imperium soldiers killed you.", Diana said.

"I partially blocked Batman from the Imperium so they couldn't track him down. I had to make it seem like he's dead to trick them.", J'onn explained.

"While I was at the east wing, I reversed the polarity of the crystal to undo their attempt at blocking the sun. That should put an end to their plans once and for all.", Batman said.

The explanation from the dark knight gave Hurricane a great idea to have Superman get his powers to full strength. He hopped on his airboard and flew up high enough so the sun's rays can hit Superman. The air rider charged up a big ball of energy as the group looked up at him. Superman silently knew what Hurricane was trying to do while John yelled up at Hurricane. "Hurricane, what are you doing?! Be careful!", John barked as Hurricane was determined to make the blast at the roof.

"Don't worry, man! Time to end these scumbags' reign of terror once and for all!", Hurricane said as he charged up more energy. The Imperium leader grew fearful and desperate to stop the air rider from blowing the roof off.

"Don't just stand there, men! Shoot him!", he said in anger and fear as Hurricane narrowed his eyes at the Imperium.

"This is for all of J'onn's people you've killed and everyone else! Your genocidal plans are coming to an end!", Hurricane said as he began to release the giant sonic blast breaking the roof leaving a huge hole with the rays hitting Superman taking him to full strength.

"You fool! What have you done? The sun will doom the Imperium!", the Imperium leader screamed as the rays from the sun lays waste to him with more Imperium soldiers screaming in agony to their deaths.

"The UV rays from the sun is the Imperium's weakness just as J'onn stated.", Batman said as Superman manages to break free from the restraints and freed John and Hawkgirl.

The eight heroes watched as many aliens exposed to the rays beaming from the hole in the ceiling die off one by one. The darkness was clearing up more and more by the second as the only thing to do now is to destroy the factory. Superman now at full strength gathers the team for the last part of the mission.

"Now that Batman and Hurricane managed to expose the invaders' weakness, we need to destroy the factory once and for all. But we also need to search for hostages carefully before we destroy the factory via self-destruct button on the control panel.", Superman said as Batman gave out instructions.

"To start off, Flash, John and Hurricane will search for hostages on the west, Superman and I will go for the center leaving Diana, Hawkgirl and J'onn to handle the east wing. Superman and I will give the signal when it's time to destroy the factory. Let's move!", Batman barked as the groups ran in separate directions to save the hostages.

With Flash's group, they fought through the soldiers mainly grunts as they were not exposed to the rays yet. Hurricane and John were fighting off the aliens with energy blasts while Flash tries to release the captives after stealing the device from the guards. Hurricane shot a blast at the ceiling to leave a hole baiting the captives to see if they were fake but thankfully they were not.

"Sweet. Almost all of the hostages are free! How's it going on your end, John?", Hurricane asked.

"Okay I guess now that you blasted another hole in the ceiling.", John said with a smirk as he threw an alien into the rays killing it.  
"I knew it. Gremlins wannabes!", Flash quipped as Hurricane and John smirked.

With Diana's group, their journey was a bit difficult sense they do not have any energy blasts like Hurricane, Superman or Green Lantern. However, J'onn has the ability to sense the real hostages from the bait. They fought their way to the holding cells where many innocents are waiting to get free. Once Hawkgirl knocked out the guards, she took their restraint tools and freed the hostages.

"That's the last of them for both wings according to Hurricane.", Hawkgirl quipped as Wonder Woman and J'onn scanned the area to make sure.

"I believe that's all of them. It's up to Superman and Batman now.", Diana said as they head for the exit.

After hearing from their teammates about their status being good, Superman and Batman freed the hostages and searched for the control deck. Superman used his X-ray vision while Batman scanned the area using his X-ray goggles. The duo scanned the area for the control deck. Once they were near the end, they spotted a strange device.

"Bruce, I believe this is it. The control panel. I believe it's time to warn the others.", Superman said as Batman gave the Kryptonian the okay to contact Flash's group.

"Flash! Come in, Flash!", Superman called Flash's commlink as it picked up the signal.

"Supes, we got the hostages at the exit and so did Wonder Woman's group. I say Hurricane did us a good service.", Flash said as Superman began to tell Flash about the building getting ready to be destroyed.

"Flash, get everyone out of the proximity of the factory! The building's about to blow up as soon as we push the button right now! Get them out of there!", Superman said as Flash did as he was commanded. Batman pushed the switch and the alarm went off signaling 5 minutes before the place goes up in flames.

"The program is set, Clark! Time to make a break for it!", Batman called out to Clark as the duo hurried throughout the halls and out the central corridors.

Moments after everyone got out the factory, the hostages had transportation to take them out of the area while Batman and Hurricane got out their vehicles from earlier. As soon as everyone got onboard, they took off to Wayne Manor as the factory explodes putting an end to the Imperium once and for all. J'onn in the Batwing looked at the explosion feeling the weight coming off his shoulders as a new chapter begins in his life.

"It's finally over. My people can now rest in peace now that their deaths are avenged.", J'onn thought as the passengers from earlier nodded.

At Wayne Manor, the eight heroes celebrated their victory as the news displayed the details. Batman nodded in silence of the threat being taken of, Superman sitting beside Diana, Flash and Hurricane bugging the snot out of John, Hawkgirl shaking her head at the two guys and J'onn pondered on what happened.

"And so the alien threat has been thwarted by eight heroes led by Superman. We don't know why the alien threat came here to begin with.", the reporter said as Hurricane scoffed.  
"Of course you clowns don't know. Oww!", the air rider yelped as John elbowed him on the ribs.

"Although the threat is over, the military believes a different story.", the reporter said as the news switches to General Wells.

"We were just lucky that the threat is gone but we believe that more threats like this are yet to come.", Wells said to the reporters as the news continued.

While the news played, Superman stood to his feet with the seven others watching. Flash and Hurricane stopped goofing off as Superman cleared his throat. The Kryptonian had an important message to everyone regarding Earth's future after thinking about the Imperium battle. He pondered for a moment and decided to address it to the team in which it would shape the landscape forever.

"I have to say thanks to everyone who joined in to help save Earth and its' people. I'm grateful for it. At first, I thought I could save the world by myself but after what transpired did I realize that it's not the case. The world needs every hero with unique abilities. Strength, speed, stelth. It doesn't matter which as long as it can contribute in a positive light. I imagine us joining forces to do just that. I realize that Metropolis, Gotham, Central City, North Star or Themyscira are not the only places that needs a champion but the world itself.", Superman said as Flash said something to the leader.

"So are we like the Superfriends or something?", Flash said as Hurricane spoke up.

"You mean Justice Friends, dude. That has a nice ring to it.", Hurricane said.

"I say Superfriends is way better.", Flash argued.

"No, Justice Friends!", Hurricane argued back.

"Superfriends!"  
"Justice Friends!"  
"Superfriends!"

"I believe Justice League suits nicely. That's it. From this day forward, we shall be known as the Justice League!", Superman stated as the newly formed team of superheroes agreed.  
"I say I'm doing part-time but if you need anything, call me.", Batman said as Flash sighed.

"Typical Bats. So how are we going to operate our base? We can't have that in the Batcave.", Flash quipped.

"Not even in the Eye Of The Storm fortress neither.", Sonic Hurricane said.

"I have just the right tool for such a situation.", Batman smirked as the others wondered what it is.

The newly formed Justice League opened their Watchtower courtesy of Wayne Enterprises as the base stationed in space had huge amenities. A transporter system to get in and out of the base, a hangar bay for Javelins and other vehicles, defense turrets in case of break ins, high tech boom tube systems to get to the missions at the speed of light and the whole works. The Watchtower Zero as it is dubbed had more heroes show up to join the ranks being Green Arrow after some convincing, Zatanna, Shazam, Cyborg and others. The four other Titans joining Cyborg is Nightwing, Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire. Even Dr. Light, Mr. Terrific and Question joined the league. As many heroes converse and do their duties, Superman pondered watching many heroes walk by with J'onn beside him thinking about what to do in adjusting to life on Earth and with the Justice league. The Martian broke silence to the Kryptonian displaying his honest truth.

"I'm the last of my people. My loved ones are gone though they are at peace and even though the Imperium is forever gone, I'm the only Martian alone in the universe.", the Martian said solemnly as Superman comforted him.

"I understand as we are torn from our planet being the last of our races but we're not alone as long as we those here that careabout us. We may not be like your family from your home but you can adopt Earth as your home now. Come to think of it, we're in a way family.", Superman chuckled a the last part as both aliens spot everybody in the huge Watchtower spotting Flash racing on foot against Static and Hurrocane air riding on their metal disc and airboard respectively with the Martian smiling.

"Perhaps you're right, Superman. My loved ones would want me to be happy. And this new life with the Justice League and Earth is a start.", J'onn said as the founding members watch on.

Now that the Imperium is destroyed for good, Superman formed the ultimate fighting force of superheroes assembled knowing that he couldn't save the world alone. New adventures awaits our mighty heroes as villains and various forces awaits them in the world of Justice League Zero.

-Next Time On Justice League Zero—

Next time on Justice League Zero, the newly formed Justice League are not the only ones forming a formidable force. Lex Luthor and Gorilla Grodd assembles a team of supervillains to combat the Justice League. What will the Justice League do to prepare for this new threat? Find out on the next episode of Justice League Zero!

-Next Episode: Society of Doom: Part 1—

(A/N: And that's the end of this chappy, ladies and germs. Thanks to the guest reviewer on giving me some honest pointers on jow to write better. His/her opinion matters for the Zeroverse to thrive. Also thanks to those reading, reviewing, following and faving my stories. Stay tuned as either update this story or create Lobo Unleashed also in the Zeroverse. As always, Nincub out.)


	5. Society Of Doom: Part 1

Hello, guys. It's time for episode 4 of JLZ where we introduce the Society Of Doom but first, let's reply to the awesome reviewers.

TimelessMusketeer: Yep. The guest reviewer helped me out on making the story much tolerable to read. I gotta admit that I was rusty in the first two chapters not counting the outline but I'm getting better. As for the Wondy and Bats scenario, Hurricane has somebody else to go after like Power Girl, Giganta or Star Girl. Trust me, WonderBat is in effect. XD!

GoldenHue: Glad you liked it, man. I love it when readers appreciate the writer's efforts on making a good fanfic. I hope you enjoy the Zeroverse. Stay awesome.

Now that the replies are done, I don't own anything in this fic. Now let's get it.

-Episode 4: Society Of Doom: Part 1—

Inside a fortress of sorts made by Lex Luthor, a group of supervillains were present not knowing why they were summoned in the first place. Many notable villains were present such as Joker and his squeeze Harley Quinn, Gorilla Grodd, Metallo, Giganta, Cheetah, Mxplicitlik, Star Sapphire, Solomon Grundy, Talla and others. The newest of the bunch were Dr. Bloodborn and his henchmen Hammerhead and Kid Cabra. Bloodborn had an appearance of that of a middle-aged man with brown hair, moustache and eyes wearing dark shades with a armored lab coat. Kid Cabra is a like Grodd beinfg that he's an anthropomorphic goat with a magnetic power. The group conversed waiting for the person that brought them here to show up.

"What's with all the peanut gallery doing here?", Hammerhead said to Kid Cabra as the goat rubbed his beard unsure.

"Don't know but the bald guy is wasting our time. We got better things to do than this.", Cabra said ready to complain.

"I hear you, mate. We could be turning that blue runt into sharkbait!", Hammerhead growled as Cheetah scoffed as she walks by the Sonic Hurricane's rogues.  
"Welcome to the club. Everyone here has things better to do than sitting around here wasting our time.", the cat lady said as Hammerhead smirked. He waltzes over to Cheetah attempting to put the moves on her much to her dismay.

"I agree with that, Sheila. Say, we should go out sometime. The name's Hammerhead!", the shark smirked as he tried to rub her down but got swiped by Cheetah as she snarled baring her fangs.

"Hands off, Sharkboy!", she growled and hissed as Hammerhead winced at the scratches. The shark growled with Cabra angry.

"You picked the wrong shark to swipe at, pussycat!", the shark said ready to fight Cheetah as Cabra lowered his head to butt Cheetah.

"You dare hurt my friend? That makes me MAAAAAD!", the goatman bleated as he and Hammerhead were rushing at Cheetah with the latter pouncing at the two. Many of the others saw the brawl as Giganta tried to break up the fight. Parasite in the crowd smirked and enjoyed the makeshift brawl.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!", Parasite yelled as some of the others except for Ultra-Humanite, Gentleman Ghost, Joker and Harley Quinn started a free for all. Mxplicitlik floated watching the chaos laughing hysterically at the fight going on as Grodd and Bloodborn grew annoyed not wanting to take part of it.

"ENOUGH!"

The fight stopped as the voice bellowed and after awhile did the source came from none other than the mastermind of this important meeting, Lex Luthor in his signature business attire going to the podium. Following behind him was his assistant Mercy Graves carrying the important materials regarding the meeting her boss conducted. Lex Luthor had a stern glare beaming down on the supervillains as they paid attention with a bit of relief that he's here. The businessman cleared his throat to speak as the meeting was now in session.

"Now that you all are through trying to tear my fortress with your petty squabbles, let's get down to business.", Lex said as the room went silent. However, Hammerhead being the idiot that he is, spoke up to the mastermind.

"About time you'd showed up, mate! What's so damn important that you had to bring us here and waste our bloody time?!", Hammerhead shouted as his boss Bloodborn glared for him to shut up.  
"Unless somebody else wants to interrupt, let's make this meeting quick and fluid. As you all are aware, Superman has been a royal pain in my ass for a long time!", Lex said with venom as Atomic Skull, Mxplicitlik and Metallo knew all too well about their common gripes with the Kryptonian.

"Yes, that's something we know all too well. Ever since Superman defeated Brainiac and Doomsday, my goal to godhood was unreachable! That made my blood boil wishing to kill Superman once and for all! But now, he isn't alone this time for after the mysterious alien invasion, he realized he couldn't save the world all by himself. He formed the Justice League by gathering all your enemies together and form an ultimate fighting force! Mercy, open the projector!", Lex said his speech as Mercy did as she was told. The supervillains were shocked about their enemies coming together as one making things a whole lot difficult for them to spread evil. The projector turned on and showed a digital newspaper clipping showing the members of the Justice League. Bloodborn spotting Sonic Hurricane as one of the eight founders growled and clinched his fists.  
"That blue menace in the Justice League! Seeing his face makes me hate him even more! I share my empathy with Lex for we all have one thing in common! Both blue pests everybody loves thwarted our plans for world domination! For me, I wish to turn Sonic Hurricane's hometown North Star City into a pile of ashes for revenge!", the mad doctor said with malice with Giganta grimacing at the doc's genocidal method of killing the blue hero.

"You're crazy! You want to turn the city into a pile of ashes? I may wreak havoc with my giant size but at least I don't think of blowing up an entire city to get rid of Sonic Hurricane like a genocidal maniac!", Giganta spat as she secretly doesn't want the blue hero or the Amazon Wonder Woman dead let alone an entire city or more. Joker on the other hand laughed hysterically at the doctor's evil desires.

"Well I certainly agree with the doc for a certain rodent with pointed ears gives me a headache! I, the Clown Prince of Crime wishes to have fun with him!", the clown laughed crazily as Harley Quinn stood by her man.

"That red eyesore Flash gets in the way of my goals to rule beyond Gorilla City! Every single time he foils them no matter how great my plans are to devolve humanity!  
", Grodd growled with common anger. Soon Lex smirked knowing how much every supervillain has in common and that's their enemies responsible for their failures. Soon the businessman spoke to the group with empathy.

"That's why I've brought you all here in the first place, ladies and gentlemen. Two weeks ago, after Superman and seven other nuisances defeated the alien threat did they assemble as one and to make matters worse, more like them joined the ranks. Thus the Justice League was born no thanks to that Kryptonian scum! And with more heroes to help him in his cause, many of you alone wouldn't stand a chance against them.", Lex said to the group as they agreed a bit.

"So what are we gonna do? Form a lollipop guild and in the ladies' case, the lullaby league?!", the bald imp Mxplicitlik exclaimed as Parasite snickered and Giganta rolling her eyes at the imp's remark but Grodd and Lex smirked knowing tat the small man got the gist of the plan.

"Precisely, Mxplicitlik. That's the logical thing to do at a time like this. We're going to beat Superman at his own game by forming a society and take down the Justice League!", Lex said with an evil chuckle.

"What's in it for Grundy? Grundy want gold! Grundy wants, Grundy gets!", Solomon Grundy said as other villains voiced their similar wants and desires.

"The meathead is right. What's in it for us?", Parasite said.  
"Yeah. My talons don't come cheap you know.", Cheetah said showing her claws off.

"I'm sure we can have our demands met.", Star Sapphire said.

"Settle down, everyone. All of your heart's desires will be granted if you agree to join my cause in destroying the Justice League once and for all!", Lex said as the group agreed to his terms.

"Now that we're all in understanding, we shall spread the message as the Society Of Doom! I agree with Lex on the issue and with our combined strengths in numbers, we'll be the greatest society in history!", Grodd roared as everyone agreed to the name and idea.

"Grundy loves this idea. Grundy make Luthor and Ape Man proud!", the zombie said.  
"Of Course you will. As Grodd said, the Society Of Doom will be the most powerful force in history!", Lex said as the crowd cheered as the businessman laughed evilly as it echoed in the fortress.

Meanwhile at Watchtower Zero.

Our heroes are on the clock patrolling via satellite with J'onn as the head dispatcher. So far, there were no crime activity going on as others conversed. Batman and Wonder Woman were having coffee while Flash tried to flirt with Zatanna and Fire. Superman smiled and greeted Batman and Wonder Woman.

"Good morning, Bruce and Diana. About time you got the old bat out of the monitor room. I tried ever since we've launched the Watchtower.", Superman said with a chuckle with Batman shrugging.

"It took a little "convincing" to get Bruce out more. I got to say that did the trick.", Diana said with a smile.

"Just because we had two weeks of peace doesn't mean we can keep our guard down. Anything can happen and we need to be ready for it.", Batman said with a serious tone.  
"Oh lighten up, Bruce. Have some fun for once in your life. I got Mr. Terrific handling your shift.", Superman said trying to encourage his friend. Diana giggled at this as she slid close to the dark knight.

"He's right, Bruce. Let's enjoy this time of peace while It lasts. I'm sure nothing could go wrong yet.", Diana said smiling at Bruce displaying interests in him.  
The three enjoyed coffee together for a good while until they heard two yelps followed by a crash. The three founders turned their heads in the direction of the crash. Batman had an intense glare with Superman and Wonder Woman shaking their heads.  
"Not again.", Superman and Wonder Woman said as they went after Batman going to the crash site.

At the crash area.

The sight was embarrassing for the two dazed Leaguers being Cyborg and Beast Boy and beside them were totaled hover Segways. The two Titans talked gibberish as some of the other Leaguers being Flash, Sonic Hurricane, Green Arrow and Black Canary.

"Dude, you busted another set of segways! Bats is gonna kill you for this!", Flash said.

"I know, man. We're screwed.", Beast Boy said with anime swirls as eyes.

"Batman's not going to like it one bit, BB. I knew we shouldn't have taken a joyride on these segways.", Cyborg said also with anime swirls.

"I'm afraid you're out of luck, pal. He's coming this way. All I have to say is good luck.", Green Arrow said as he took off his hat with Black Canary shaking her head att the mess before walking beside the archer. Flash and Hurricane whimpered like Scooby-Doo as an angry Batman came to the two downed Titans with Superman and Diana following suit.

"Guys, snap out of it and look!", Hurricane said pointing to Batman as he moved past the blue hero and spotted the wreckage. He gritted his teeth as Cyborg and Beast Boy grew pale.

"3 months of monitor duty and probation!", Batman said with an icy Bat Glare with the two Titans fainting. The four other standing heroes shook their heads as Batman walked away but as soon as the Dark knight was out of earshot did Superman said something.

"1 month of monitor duty and probation.", he said as the sentence from the Kryptonian made the two Titans feel bit better. Flash ran in the other direction while Hurricane said something to the two Titans.

"Don't worry, guys. Supes is full-time and the leader so he did you a solid. But we might need to lock up the remaining segways or have somebody watch over them next time. Anyway, I promised Karen (Power Girl) that I'd meet her in the training zone. Smell ya later.", the air rider said as he zoomed on his airboard past the group.

"I'm going to find Bruce and talk to him.", Diana said as Superman left in the other direction.

At the training room.

Power Girl was waiting for Sonic Hurricane to arrive for some combat training. Alongside her was Shazam or Billy Badson in his normal form followed by Static. The three heroes waited for the blue air rider to show up. Power Girl groaned as she tapped her foot impatiently wondering where he was.

"Where is that Hunter? I told him to meet here for combat training! I bet he's goofing off with Wally again.", Power Girl said.

"Maybe he's tied up with something.", Billy said.

"What could possibly get Hunter tied up? He has a fast board upgraded by Mr. Terrific and Dr. Light a week ago.", Static said as the mentioned Hunter aka Sonic Hurricane entered the room as the automated doors opened. Static and Billy greeted Hunter with high fives. Karen marched up to the blue air rider wanting an explanation as she crossed her arms.

"All right, slacker. You're late! What took you so long? You better have a good excuse.", Karen said not taking her eyes off of Hunter.  
"Give me a break, PG. I was late because I witnessed Cyborg and Beast Boy wrecking two more hover vehicles and trust me. Batman wasn't happy one bit.", Hurricane said as Static and Billy vouched for him.

"I got a text from Nightwing about that, man. We told those two not to mess around with those.", Static said as Power Girl groaned and Billy shaking his head.  
"Batman gave them 3 months of monitor duty plus severe probation. But Supes got their back and only gave them 1 month of that. I swear that Cy and BB are so lucky this time.", Hurricane said as Power Girl cleared her throat.

"Now that we got our explanations out of the way, it's time for training. Let's pair up. Billy, you're with Static and Hurricane is obviously paired with me. Assume the positions.", Karen said as the said teams got into position in the training room. The computer analyzed the four heroes and displayed their stats on the monitor. The computer beeped signaling for the group to start as Karen smirked to Billy and Static.

"Don't hold back, Static and Billy. I won't go easy on you.", Karen smirked as the two boys nodded and gets into stance.

The two teams sparred with the computer tracking their progress. Hurricane took on Billy aka Shazam as the two launched punch combos with neither faltering. Static and Power Girl were trying to knock one of the other down with punches but PG grabs Static and throes him down to the ground. Static gets up and smirks as he launches some electricity to the busty Kryptonian although it gave her discomfort. Shazam comes in with a punch sending Karen to the ground.  
"Score for team Shaz!", Shazam said but Hurricane roundhouse kicks him to the wall.

"Not quite, dude. Now we're even.", Hurricane boasted but Static caught him off guard with a shock blast stunning the air rider and was then sent down with a thud by Static's two hit punch combo.

Power Girl and Shazam flew in the air with an assault of fists flying with neither backing down. One punch connected to Karen's jaw while a kick sent Shazam further back as Power Girl zooms in for the blow. Shazam dodged it narrowly and throws Power Girl to the arena floor. Static and Hurricane traded blasts of electricity and storm blasts at each other leaving a crater with both boys sweatdropping.

"Bats and Supes are going to kill us for this.", Static and Hurricane said as they went back to sparring.

Static narrowly missed Hurricane's leg lariat and took afvantage with a counter by spin kicking the air rider in the jaw knocking him into Power Girl making both tumble onto the floor. With both down, Shazam and Static smirked to each other as they watched the two on top of each other. The air rider and the Kryptonian blushed as the latter's huge boobs was on Hurricane's face. Sooon the computer said that the sparring regiment was done. Afterwards, Green Lantern and Flash walked into the training room with their eyes bugged out as they spot Power Girl and Hurricane in that position.

"What's going on in here and why is there a crater on the floor?", John said wanting an explanation.

"Dude, you and Power Girl are getting busy with Stats and Shaz watching? Why wasn't I informed of that, bro?", Flash said in disappointment but John gave Flash the "Snuggle Bear" look.

"We were sparring and Static used his electric blasts sending Hunter into Power Girl and we know the rest.", Shazam explained.  
"And as for the crater over there, My shock bolts and Hunter's Storm Blasts combined made that crater. Can you tell Zatanna to use her magic to undo that crater before Bats and Supes kills us?", Static said.

"I highly doubt Supes would do a thing like that but old Bats would let alone have all four of you doing monitor duty for 3 months.", Flash said.

"Anyway, we're summoned by Superman for a briefing. Come on, everyone and someone get Hunter off the floor. Geez!", John said as he facepalmed at Hurricane's dreamy look as Power Girl stood the air rider up.

"If I were to die right now, boobs would be it as I would be a happy dead man.", Hunter said with anime swirls as Flash, Static and Shazam snickering as Power Girl blushed in interest and John rolling his eyes.

"Come on, you perv. Hanging out with Flash too much.", Power Girl said as she hauls the air rider out of the room with the others following suit. John programmed his Power Ring to remind him to ask Zatanna to reverse the damage done to the floor.

In the briefing room.

Many of the heroes gathered around as Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman present at the podium. The big screen the size of the Jumbotron showing the Society Of Doom sending a message with Luthor in front of the camera. The message played as it follows with the heroes listening in.

-Message Start—

"Greetings, Superman! I'm aware of your assembly of the peanut gallery and we're here to send a message stating our disdain towards you and your friends! You've been a nuisance for many years, Superman! It has been frustrating time after time you've defeated me and destroyed my goal on immortality due to Brainiac's untimely demise! You made it harder for me to achieve my goals now that you formed the Justice League!"

The businessman angrily pounded the desk at the end of the sentence as he had Mercy point the camera to the rest of the villains as they smirked and cracked their knuckles. Lex continued on as he addressed his gripes.

"Oh yes. You're not the only one with a squad, Superman. I have a fighting force of my own eager to take you and their enemies down! Together, we'll destroy you and the League! If you wish to stop us, meet us at the North Star Missile Base! My step to world domination is to acquire North Star's Naval Missile Base for it would be perfect to gain ground towards ruling with an iron fist! And also, this would be a great opportunity to finish you off, Superman! Once and for all! And as for your friends, let's say my soldiers has a bone to pick with you!"

Dr. Bloodborn, Joker, Metallo, Sinestro, Cheetah who is swiping her claws, Mxplicitlik, Solomon Grundy, Giganta who is scoffing at the camera, Gorilla Grodd and others stating their grievances but Dr. Bloodborn smirked evilly knowing that North Star's naval base is the place for his master plan. Kid Cabra lowered his head in a butting stance ramming a Sonic Hurricane dummy hard as it flew into Giganta hitting her as she yelped.

"So Justice League, you think you can take on the Society Of Doom? I dare you to stop us! We're not afraid of you or your teammates! I'll see you there! Don't disappoint me!"

The transmission ended as the screen went back to the map of the world.

-Back to the briefing room.—

As the message ends, Superman looked on as many Leaguers cried outrage of Lex Luthor's plots but Hurricane narrowed his eyes at Bloodborn being a part of the S.O.D. Many others couldn't fathom about the situation such as Beast Boy or Starfire. Superman cleared his throat to speak on the matter.

"According to what Luthor is doing, he's assembled his own league of supervillains to combat the Justice League! He would do anything for world domination and what way to start by going to North Star City's naval base to take advantage of the high tech missiles and weapons. We must go to the base and intercept their plans in hopes of stopping them in their tracks.", Superman said as Sonic Hurricane voiced his concerns since his hometown is in extreme danger.

"That Bloodborn might have personal motives beyond just wanting to take me down. He wants to use those missiles to wipe out North Star City. I say take me with you!", Hurricane said with determination. Hawkgirl voiced her concerns for the air rider as she stands up.

"You should stay here while we patrol the missile base! We need backup at the Watchtower in case some of the criminals try to come here.", Hawkgirl said hiding her reason being that Hurricane could be killed by the mad doctor after witnessing that dark and evil smile on his face. Hurricane wasn't backing down sticking to his proverbial guns.

"I appreciate the concern for me, Hawkgirl. But if anyone knows their way around the naval base, it's me! I stopped Bloodborn once for he attempted to do the same thing last year. He'd stop at nothing to wipe out the city or hell, even Metropolis or Gotham City if he wanted to! I need to be on this mission to put the mad doctor behind bars and be sure he stays there!", Hurricane said to Hawkgirl as the Thanagarian shook her head at the air rider being stubborn but understood that it's his adopted hometown. Batman cleared his throat to give his input.

"I believe Hurricane can be a great advantage for us since I believe him. I read the news articles about the disgraced doctor's genocidal plans. The Bloodborn in the article known as Julius Bloom used to be one of the greatest minds at North Star University but his mind was both a blessing and a curse.", Batman said.

"Okay, what does that mean anyway?", Hawkgirl said as Hurricane finished Batman's explanation.

"It means that Bloodborn's intelligence went beyond forbidden lines for he was obsessive over nuclear warfare and conducted illegal experiments for personal gain. Many subjects died that day and because of his dangerous actions, the board fired and revoked his doctorate after finding out his past actions. Bitter and hateful, he wanted to get revenge on the city that ended his career and life and what unspeakable way than to wipe it out. That's what happened time and time again with me having to stop him. I won't allow any innocent lives to be harmed or dead!", Hurricane said with some of the members stunned.

"Dude, that's insane.", Shazam said.

"That doctor is off his rocker. And so is Luthor.", Green Arrow spoke.

"Whatever we need to do right now, it must be dealt with accordingly. The sooner we intercept Luthor at the base, the better chances we have on catching Bloodborn. Hurricane, you're coming with us. Your knowledge around the area will be helpful in this mission.", Superman said as Hurricane nodded.

Soon, two Javelins were set up for the mission to North Star Naval Base as Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Hawkgirl in one ship. The second one had Cyborg, Sonic Gurricane, Flash, J'onn, Power Girl and Green Arrow. The two ships went in the speed of light flying through the Boom Tubes to the programmed coordinates to North Star Naval Base. Many other heroes and volunteers were left behind in order to hold down the fort. Soon as the two ships went out of the other side of the tubes, they were at the base. The two ships then landed on the hangar bay and then the Javelins were parked on the ground parallel to the helipads. The two groups stepped out of the Javelins with Superman surveying the area while Batman assisted in finding an opening as J'onn pulled Hurricane to the side to talk to him.

"Hunter, I understand why you wish to go on this mission. Your hometown must mean something to yo as much as Mars was to myself. I just want to say that do not face this alone. Bloodborn wants nothing more than to take you out. I can sense euphoria within him. He's that determined.", the Martian said as Hurricane nodded.

"I'll try but I must keep it 100 with you, green buddy. I can't promise anything once Bloodborn and I go face-to-face. All bets are off by then. Anyway, I know the secret entrance to the missile base. We can let Supes aand the others know of this so we can intercept.", Hurricane said as the Martian told the group the opening the air rider mentioned. Superman agreed as he gave orders to the team.

"That's settled then. We'll plan a surprise assault on the Society Of Doom once we head inside the missile base. However, we must be vigilant for there are potential members ready to ambush us. Let's move out.", Superman said as the two groups entered the area ready to intercept Luthor's plans.

Inside the naval base.

At the base, Luthor and the S.O.D were figuring out a way to control the missiles for their advantage. Giganta, Grundy, Bizarro, Cheetah and Star Sapphire didn't trust Bloodborn to guard the missiles alongside Hammerhead and Kid Cabra. Cheetah voiced her distrust for the mad doctor not liking the idea Luthor had in putting Bloodborn in charge of guarding the missiles.

"We don't trust this guy with this job! Have you listened earlier on what he said about what he wanted to do with the missiles?", the cat lady said pointing her claws at the mad doctor. Kid Cabra defended his boss by getting in Cheetah's face.

"Quit being a naaaag! Bloodborn is trustworthy for the job! BAAA!", Cabra bleated as he got struck by Cheetah's claws. This angered Vloodborn and Hammerhead as they assisted the goatman.

"What makes you think I'm not trusted with the job, spotted cur?! I'm capable of keeping the missiles safe and away from the pesky Justice League! Especially that blue wretch Sonic Hurricane!", Bloodborn growled as Giganta and Grundy stood up to challenge the mad doc. However, Luthor stopped the potential fight from happening.

"FOOLS! Stop this nonsense! Save your energy for the League! And Bloodborn, I've heard about your past attempts here and Cheetah's right. Someone needs to be with you in the missile supplies area. We're not going to blow up North Star! Is that clear?!

"Oh come on, Luthor! It' would be a classic to see the townspeople screaming when fireworks come to town!", Joker laughed maniacally as Luthor glared at the clown.

"Joker, shut up! Grundy, Bizarro and Copperhead will keep an eye on Bloodborn so he wouldn't spoil our plans!", Luthor said as the said men flanked Bloodborn much to the doc's annoyance.

"Grundy keep eye on doctor! Luthor not want you alone with boom-booms!", Grundy said as Bloodborn glared daggers.

The S.O.D were preparing for the League's arrival to take them out while Mxplicitlik was on surveillance duty with Sinestro accompanying him. Atomic Skull, Parasite, Metallo and Star Sapphire ushered the others to their battle stations. Suddenly, the alarm went off as an exploding batarang hit the floor surprising everybody except Joker knowing who threw it.  
"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!", the computer said as Luthor narrowed his eyes at Superman and the whole group bursts into the hideout.  
"All right, Luthor! We heard about your plans for the missile base! Stand down now! This has gone long enough!", the Kryptonian said as Luthor had an evil smirk.

"What's the matter, Superman? The whole gang's here to with a bone to pick.", Luthor said.

"Save it, Lex! We know what you're up to and it's not going to work!", Batman said. Hurricane glares at Bloodborn as he points the finger at the doc.

"Okay, doc! You're genocidal plans end here! I know what you are about to do and it's going to end the same way as it did the last time!", Hurricane said.

"So you come all the way here to die?! How I've wanted to do this for a long time!", Bloodborn laughed as Flash quipped.

"So you're the mad doc my buddy talks about! I gotta say that you got big issues, pal!", Flash said as Grodd growled ready to fight the speedster.

"You shouldn't worry about him for we got an old score to settle, Flash! You stood in the way of my ultimate goal in ruling a utopia for apes!", Grodd bellowed.

"Whatever, monkey butt! Let's see you try, you big ape!", the speedster said.

"What are you waiting for? Get them!", Luthor ordered as the JL and S.O.D went into combat.

Batman and Grundy square off with GGreen Arrow and Hreen Lantern brawling with Sinestro and Atomic Skulll. Wonder Qoman and Hawkgirl fought Giganta and Cheetah. Cyborg, Static, Shazam and Flash fought Captain Boomerang, Copperhead, Metallo and Parasite. Superman and J'onn fought Luthor and Clayface. Power Girl and Sonic Hurricane dealt with Bloodborn and his henchmen.

Giganta grew in size and slammed Hawkgirl to the ground as Wonder Woman charges at the ginger giant. The Amazon dashes for Giganta but Cheetah pounces at Diana ready to swipe. Both the Amazon and the cat lady threw strikes and swipes with neither wanting to fall. Giganta and Hawkgirl continued their brawl as the Thanagarian swings at the giant connecting to her torso knocking her to the floor.

"Ow! That hurts!", Giganta yelped.

"I want for it to hurt, Thunder Thighs!", Hawkgirl smirked.

Wonder Woman throws Cheetah to the flor and aids Hawkgirl in fighting Giganta. Cheetah snarls and tries to intercept but Green Arrow stops the cat lady with a boxing glove arrow knocking her to the floor. Cheetah growled at the rich archer as he twirled some of his arrows.

"What's the matter, pussycat? Broke a claw?", Green Arrow smirked.

Green Lantern charged up a hand from his Power Ring and grabs Solomon Grundy throwing him into Sinestro but the giant zombie wasn't going down without a fight. John flies at Grundy avoiding the brute but Sinestro uses his ring to stun John with the color yellow weakening him.  
"Oh no! I'm caught in Sinestro's yellow energy! Man!", John grunted as Sinestro laughed and taunted as the wires made from the ring tied him up.

"What's the matter, John? You seemed trapped now that the yellow fear is binding your willpower!", Sinestro laughed as he bibded the wires tightening John. The blast from the other direction knocks the former Green Lantern to the floor saving John.

"Take that, you yellow jackass!", Hurricane yelled as he was responsible for taking down Sinestro. However, Kid Cabra butts Hurricane into the air and Bloodborn shoots him with a Gatling Gun. John gets up to assist Hurricane by shooting blasts from his Power Ring knocking Bloodborn to the floor. Hurricane was pulled to his feet by John as the air rider groaned as a bullet grazed his leg.

"Grr! That doc grazed my leg! But I can still fight!", Hurricane said as Power Girl flies over to John and the air rider.

"Is Hunter all right? Bloodborn shot him in the leg!", Power Girl said in worry as John and Hurricane waved it off.

"Don't worry about us. It's just a graze on him but he's still in the fight.", John said as the three spot Hammerhead, Bloodborn and Kid Cabra coming at them.

"I think we got company coming at us! Those jackasses refuse to stay down!", Hurricane yelled.

While John's group fought Bloodborn and his henchmen, Superman and Batman were at a stalemate with Luthor and Joker. Superman used his laser vision to knock back the businessman while Batman punched Joker in the face and kicked him to the floor. The Joker cackled as he threw a gas bomb at the dark knight but luckily for the latter did he dodge out the way. Superman dodged Luthor's beams from his power suit as the Kryptonian zooms in to finish the combo but Bizarro made a yell at Superman.

"Bizarro's here to save the day!", the Superman lookalike said as he flies at Superman punching him square in the jaw. Mxplicitlik floated beside Bizarro taunting the Kryptonian as Superman glares at both of them.

"Mxplicitlik! I thought you were banished to the Fifth Dimension!", Superman grunted.

"Little did you know, Big Blue that I've got my sentence reduced over time for good behavior!", the imp cackled as Bizarro laughed at the downed hero.

Batman glared at Joker as the clown grabbed the bat by the collar smiling evilly. However, Batman headbutts the clown square on the nose releasing his grip. The dark knight spots Atomic Skull coming at J'onn and quickly throws electric bataranggs stunning Atomic Skull with the Martian given time to reach higher ground. Joker took advantage of his and bashes Batman with a pipe.  
"Hahahaha! Big Old Bats is falling doen!", Joker said as he punched the dark knight back on the ground.

"All Around!", he continued as he repeated.

"Mind unsound!", the clown said as he headbutts Batman.

"Big Old Bats is falling down!", he said but before he could do more to Batman, Flash sped and jabs the clown to the ground.

"That's so lame!", Flash said as Grodd charges at the speedster heading towards him and the downed Joker and Batman.

John, Power Girl and Hurricane with the assistance from Cyborg, Shazam and Static tries to fend off Bloodborn's group, Grundy, Captain Boomerang and Sinestro. Power Girl used laser eyes to shoot Grundy against the wall, Cyborg used his pulse cannon to blast at Hammerhead, Shazam and Static fought Cabra and Boomerang and John and Hurricane fought off Bloodborn with their respective Ring and Sonic Blasts. Bloodborn fired shots at the duo but missed as the pair launched blasts knocking the mad doctor back.

"That oughta keep you out, bub!", Hurricane said as Grundy charged at the air rider.

"RAAAAA! Grundy beat Air Man!", Grundy said as he grabs Hurricane by the throat and chokeslams him and then suplexes him.

"Grundy born on a Monday!", Grundy bellowed as he continued csuplexing Hurricane.

"Christened on Tuesday!"

"Married on Wednesday!"

All of a sudden, Green Arrow shot an exploding arrow stopping the zombie's gruesome suplexes. Green Arrow smirked as he now faces Grundy. The zombie bellowed charging at the archer ready to maul.

"Grundy now beat Arrow Man!", Grundy shouted as the zombie clashes with the archer.

Back with Giganta and Wonder Woman, the two clashed on as the Amazon lassos the giant throwing her to the ground narrowly missing Hurricane dazed ob the floor by Grundy. The Amazon rushes over followed by Hawkgirl after the latter knocks out Star Sapphire and Copperhead with her mace.

"When are you going to give up, Giganta? I defeated you many times over. Why risk going through that again?!", Wonder Woman asked the giant as the ginger glared.

"Because Luthor has something for me which is better than piddling around the city with nothing to do.", Giganta said.

"That's a dumb excuse coming from you, Jumbo!", Hawkgirl insulted as Giganta narrowed her eyes at the Thanagarian.

"Says the bird bitch.", Giganta said as Hawkgirl growls with both ready to brawl.

Afterwards, the battle came in Luthor's favor with using Kryptonite as a last resort against the Kryptonian Superman and cackles. Many of the heroes were down including Hurricane as Luthor grabs Superman and throws him across the room. The supervillains smirked at their battle victory with Luthor speaking to the group.

"Hahahaha! We finally lay the Justice League to sleep but why stop there when they can witness a dawn of a new era! Hahahahaha! I love it! Grundy! Bizarro! Take Batman and Sonic Hurricane away to the stasis pods so the Martian doesn't find them with his telepathy! It's time we teach the Justice League about humility!", thebusinessman said as Grundy and Bizarro hauls the said pair away. Many heroes were ushered out the hideout with the fate of the naval base hanging in the balance. Bloodborn smiled evilly as his archnemesis was carried away but also the fact that he has other plans.

With the Society Of Doom halting the Justice League's plans to thwart world domination, the fate of the world hangs in the balance. With Batman and Hurricane taken captive as the Justice League's most important assets down and out without the Martian contacting them, chances are bleak as Luthor's plans are moving further. Also,Bloodborn has a dark motive tied to the missile base which would endanger North Star City. Will the Justice League get back up and fight or will the world fall under Luthor and fearfully Bloodborn's clutches? Find out on the next Justice League Zero!

-Next Time On Justice League Zero—

On the next episode of JLZ, Luthor and the S.O.D think of what to do next now that Batman and Hurricane are captured. However, a certain mad doctor has other plans with the missiles. With the stasis fields enabled, J'onn could not contact the captive Leaguers via telepathy or their communicators. The heroes must figure out a way to stop Luthor and Bloodborn before his plans go in motion. It's all coming up next time on JLZ!

-Next Episode: Society Of Doom: Part 2—

(AN: Phew. That's all good and done, folks. I made this two parter longer to to not cheat the readers. Anyway, thank you for reading the fanfic and reviewing. It means a lot. Stay tuned for more JLZ and everything going on in the Zeroverse. As always, Nincub out and I'll see you in the next one.)


	6. Society Of Doom: Part 2

Hey, peeps. This is the last half of Society Of Doom as the Justice League stop Luthor and Bloodborn. Also, I'm putting in Sonic Hurricane's backstory in this chapter so be on the lookout but I won't cram everything in there but the focal points that made him the hero of North Star. Anyway, Justice League belongs to DC and Warner Bros. Let's get it.

-Recap—

Last time on JLZ, the Society Of Doom plan to use the missile base to gain supplies for Luthor's plans of world domination but Bloodborn has other motives in mmind. Soon the League and the Society get into a heated battle but in the end, the latter won the fight. Worst of all, Batman and Sonic Hurricane were captured in a stasis chamber making it impossible for the League to contact them through comlinks or Jonn's telepathy. Now the remaining Leaguers must continue the mission without them as North Star City's fate hangs in the balance on this episode of JLZ!

-Episode 5:Society Of Doom- Part 2-

In a partially lit room, there were two stasis chambers containing Batman and Sonic Hurricane as they woke up from being knocked out. Their vision grew blurry for a second and as their vision cleared did they spot Lex Luthor, Joker and Bloodborn smiling evilly at them. The captured heroes glared daggers at the three villains wanting answers. Hurricane voiced the loudest since he wanted to know what is going on.

"Okay, you bastards! What's the deal locking us in here?! You better start talking because my dander is up!", the air rider yelled as Luthor smirked.

"You're in no position to make any threats, Sky Kid! As for your question, you and the pointed eared rodent are a threat to my plans! Seeing that you both are assets to the League, I can't have you two spoiling everything. Hell, don't even try to contact your pals with your fancy watches for this stasis field prevents wireless communication and furthermore, keeps that Martian from using telepathy to know your whereabouts! Soes that answer your question now?", Luthor said smirking as Joker and Bloodborn came closer to their prison.

"Well, Bat Guano! Nice of you and that airhead beside you to drop in! It's a shame that both of you wouldn't live to see the fireworks going around the city. Hahahahaha! OOOF!", Joker laughed but Batman punched the crazy clown square in the face knocking the Joker to the floor.

"Luthor, your plans always fails and this one won't be any different! You're forgetting that many Leaguers will stop you no matter what despite us being imprisoned here.", Batman said staring down the businessman. Bloodborn laughed and added in his two cents to the situation.

"Don't make me laugh, Batman! We can blow up your little gathering in outer space you call a Watchtower! The best part is that you and that blue wretch beside you can witness it first hand as the missile gets your friends.", Bloodborn said as he laughed with Hurricane gritting his teeth.  
"You're Insane!", Batman said as Joker chimed in.

"And after your friends die, so will you once I kill you!", Joker said with an evil grin.  
"That goes for you and North Staar, Sonic Hurricane! This base will be your grave!", Bloodborn laughed as Hurricane growled.

"Not going to happen, buddy! The League will stop you yet!", Hurricane spat as Bloodborn came very close to the air rider's face glaring evilly but Hurricane launched a haymaker to Bloodborn followed by a headbutt knocking the evil doctor down giving him a bloody nose. The doctor growled ready to charge at Hurricane but Luthor stopped him.

"Enough! Let it go, Bloodborn! You got a job to do over at guard duty and that goes for Joker as well! I got someone else in mind to watch the prisoners! I want them alive!", Luthor said as Joker smiled trying to have the businessman change his mind.

"You must be joking, Lexy! I'm sure Batsy here and Airhead are too much trouble. Why not kill them now while the opportunity is still there?!", Joker said with a chuckle as Hurricane yelled.

"Who the hell are you calling an Airhead, buster? If it wasn't for the fact I'm restrained in this hellhole then I would've wiped that makeup of your ugly mug, pal! That's my story!", the air rider spat but Batman turned to him wanting Hurricane to calm down.

"Hurricane, calm down. We're in no position to fight restrained in these stasis chambers.", Batman warned as Hurricane sighed. Luthor had Grundy and Bizarro come in and drag the clown and the mad doctor away. Soon after that, Luthor called in Cheetah and Giganta to watch over the prisoners.

'Wow! Look Bats! We've hit the lottery! Two hot bad babes as prison guards! What do yoy think of that?", Hurricane joked as Batman deadpanned.

"You sure did, Sky Boy. Giganta! Cheetah! Watch over these two and if they try to attempt anything, gag them!", Luthor commanded as Cheetah let out her claws eyeing Batman like a piece of meat while Giganta smirked at Hurricane licking her lips.  
"I believe this is going to be one exciting ride, Bats.", Hurricane smirked as Batman deadpanned.

"You and Flash are a class act either alone or together.", Batman remarked dryly as they await help.

-Outside the base-

The remaining heroes were without Batman and Hurricane to make the mission easier. Right Lex was for neither Leaguer could contact them with their commlink let alone Jonn unable to use telepathy due to the stasis chambers active. Flash and Shazam grew frustrated knowing their air riding buddy is stuck there as Power Girl grew concerned over him. Green Arrow and John Stewart were getting up from their unconscious state, Superman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg and Static were figuring out a way to stop Luthor and Bloodborn and Jonn had no luck of contact.  
"There's got to be some motive and plan behind this missile base for Luthor to come here in the first place.", Hawkgirl quipped as Wonder Woman chimed in.

"Whatever it is, we need to investigate this further but the base is heavily guarded with Luthor's followers.", the Amazon said as Flash nodded.

"Not to mention Grodd's followers. After all, Monkey Butt and Baldness came up with that peanut gallery.", Flash said as Shazam and Static snickered with Power Girl rolling her eyes at them. Suddenly, Kid Cabra and Hammerhead were conversing about something.

"Everyone, listen.", Superman whispered as he used his super hearing to gain intel on the situation.  
"Hey, Hammerhead. What are we doing at a missile base again? I forgot already.", Cabra said rubbing his beard in thought. Hammerhead groaned at his dimwitted partner's attention span and explained everything.

"You idiot! Haven't you listened at all? We're smuggling most of their missiles and blueprints to manufacture some of our own at LexCorp and the fortress of Society of Doom! Don't you know anything in that thick goat skull of yours, mate?!", Hammerhead said annoyed as Cabra frowned.

"I was confused, man! And I'm no idiot! Anyway, since we're smuggling missiles and all that jazz, I heard that the Watchtower is going bye-bye according to Luthor right?", Vabra said as Superman narrowed his eyes at this but grew worried at the mention of the missiles planning to be launched to blow up the Watchtower.  
"Of course, mate! Luthor and the boss Bloodborn will blow that sucker to bits and after that's done, that blue bastard Hurricane will be next!", Hammerhead said with a chuckle.

"YAAAY! We're gonna get their goat soon enough! YAAAAAYYY! OWWW! What was that for?!", Cabra said as Hammerhead and Atomic Skull bonks the goat in the face for blurting things out.

"Shut it, dumbass! Those Justice Losers might be out here listening in on us!", Atomic Skull hissed as Hammerhead nodded glaring at the goat.

"I'm just saying! We also tied up those wimps of soldiers too! OWW! Stop doing that, jackass!", Cabra bleated as Hammerhead and Skull bashed the goat once again. Superman heard aenough intel to know what Luthor is really planning all along.  
"So that's what Luthor is planning to do at the base. He's going to steal the missiles and blueprints to make some of his own in order to supply his cause for domination. The Watchtower is in grave danger of those missiles hitting it in which it will kill everybody onboard. John, warn Mr. Terrific about the intel and have everyone get ready to stop the missile.", Superman said as John nodded and got to it.  
"Now that the goat dude blabbed about the soldiers held hostage, we gotta figure out a way to free them too.", Shazam said as Jonn nodded.

"True but we need to take care of the Society Of Doom first. They'll harm the hostages if they are able to get ahold of them. We got to figure out a way inside without any difficulties. Batman and Hurricane are unable to fill us in on the details of the base.", Jonn said but Cyborg might have an idea as he pulled out a GPS system that has the map of the base.

"The map I've hacked should help us inside but for now, it's all we have for now.", Cyborg said as Superman agreed.

"Then that's settled then. We're going inside and put an end to the weapons smuggling. Let's move out!", Superman said as the League find a way inside.

-Inside the base-

The Leaguers managed to get inside undetected as they spot the missiles cargo boxes guarded by Grundy and Sinestro. Superman scanned the area with X-ray vision to spot anyone else in the area behind the walls revealing to be holding cells for the hostages. Bizarro and Star Sapphire carried the boxes containing weapons and chemicals as Superman had to do something.

"Now's our chance! Intercept those weapons!", Superman ordered as the Leaguers ambushed Star Sapphire and Bizarro with John's Power Ring constructing a hand grabbing Star Sapphire and throwing her to the other side of the wall. Superman punched Bizarro square in the jaw and launched a uppercut sending the brute flying hitting the wall. Soon, the alarm sounded as Grundy and Sinestro jumped out of their stations to fight Cyborg and Wonder Woman.  
Lex Luthor snarled noticing the Leaguers broke back into the base as he pounded the desk with his fist. Mercy came in the room sighing as she warned him about the intrusion. Lex looked at his assistant wondering why the Leaguers broke in.

"What the hell?! How did they get back in? I thought we got rid of them!", Luthor said with gritted teeth. Mercy explained some details overhearing Cabra and Hammerhead blabbing about the plan in the open. This got Luthor pissed off at this as he pounded the desk once again as he got into his power suit.

"So that explains everything! I oughta skin those idiots of Bloodborn's alive! Speaking of that doctor, where is he?!", Luthor said as Mercy wasn't sure but had a hunch.

"Not sure but something tells me he took advantage of the intrusion to get ahold of the missiles to do who knows what.", Mercy said as Luthor in the power suit boosted out the room ready to stop the League and possibly find Bloodborn.

"Bloodborn, if you disobey my orders then it's hell to pay!", Luthor said as he left the room to deal with the League.

Back in the fight, Superman and Bizarro traded punches throughout the room. Both Kryptonians used laser vision as both were clashing as Bizarro's att first got the upper hand but Superman's won the tug of war by exerting energy hitting Bizarro knocking him to the floor. Superman was face to face with Grundy but Wonder Woman flew in and punched the zombie square in the skull followed by a Lasso Of Truth wrapped around the ghoul and the next attack was that Grundy was thrown across the area. Wonder Woman checked up on Superman to see if he was okay.

"Are you all right, Clark?", the Amazon wondered as Superman nodded.

"Yeah but don't worry about me. We need to take care of the rogues and protect the weapons! You aid Hawkgirl in stopping Sapphire and Livewire.. I'll fight Grundy.", Superman said as Wonder Woman nodded.  
"I'm on it!", she said as she hurried to Hawkgirl. Gorilla Grodd and Captain Boomerang were fighting Flash and Static as the Leaguers tried to outsmart the thief and the gorilla. Boomerang threw his namesake weapon at Flash but the speedster dodged the attack. The thief growled missing him.

"Hold still so I can take you out, mate!", Boomerang said as Static used his lightning attack to push the thief against the wall knocking him out.  
"Thanks for the save, Stats!", Flash said as Grodd was after him now. Static nodded but was ambushed by Kid Cabra butting him to the floor. Static got up and glared at the goat laughing him.

"You want to play rough, goat man? We'll play rough! You're in for a shock!", Static yelled as he launched a lightning bolt blast at the goat but Cabra dodged. Static then went hand to hand with the goat man fighting near Hammerhead ready to tackle him only for Cyborg to blast the shark with his pulse cannon.

"BOOYAH! ! Whatcha gonna do, Shark Man?! Get up!", Cyborg said as the big shark ran to tackle him only to get punched in the gut and then slammed to the floor. Cabra and Static fought at a stalemate until the latter grabs the goat and zaps him point blank sending Cabra howling in pain knocking into Grundy getting caught into Superman's massive punch knocking both baddies out.

Wonder Woman, John, Hawkgirl and Power Girl were dealing with Star Sapphire, Metallo, Parasite and Talla. Star Sapphire and John were at a energy blast battle with the gem and Power Ring respectively as they were in a dogfight. Hawkgirl overpowers Talla with her mace capable of nullifying magic as Talla grew frustrated. Wonder Woman and Metallo went at it in hand to hand combat as punches and leglocks were exchanged but the Amazon got the upper hand and powerslams Metallo to the ground. Power Girl and Parasite were in a brawl until the blonde shot energy blasts at Parasite followed by a powerful punch sending him to the floor. She then assisted John in fighting Sapphire and grabs her tossing her into Talla knocking them off balance.

"Thanks for the save, PG! But next time, hands off my prey!", Hawkgirl said with a smirk.  
"I'll remember that next time!", Power Girl said as she dodged a blast from Sapphire. John joins Power Girl in subduing Sapphire.

"Sapphire, when will you ever give up?! This is getting old real fast!", John said as Sapphire smirked.

"Really? We'll see about that! Take this!", Sapphire said as she used a beam to snare John in and throws him to the ground. Hawkgirl growled spotting the Lantern groaning in pain from the impact. The Thanagarian flew in the air with her mace in hand charging at SS.

"Come and get some, Sapphire Bitch!", Hawkgirl yelled bashing Sapphire with the mace knocking her down hard. The Thanagarian flew to John's side to check up on him.

"Are you all right, John? You're hurt!", Hawkgirl said seeing a gash on his arm but the Lantern shook it off.

"It's nothing. I'm okay. Nothing but a flesh wound.", John said as he flew to fight Grundy with Hawkgirl flying after him. Lex Luthor spotted Superman and chuckled evilly at the Kryptonian as the latter glared.

"Luthor! I heard everything about you smuggling weapons and the blueprints! This needs to stop!", Superman said not taking his eyes off the businessman. Luthor laughed at the Kryptonian as he delivered a sly smile.

"Look who decided to come back here after he and his comrades decided to break in. You and the League will not be allowed to interfere with my plans to achieve my goal into godhood! And that step is to establish weapons of war! Time and time again you foil my plans and destroyed my chances at immortality. Well that ends here! Once we get the weapons smuggled, my next phase is to address everyone around the world on who's fit to be ruler reigning supreme! With you out the way and the league, it would be a reality!", Luthor said with laughter as Superman glared.

"Your insane, Luthor! Brainiac is dead with no trace of his parts to be found! Face it, Lex! Your plans to immortality are finished! So why don't you just give up?!", Superman said as Lex got into stance.

"I refuse to give up now! There's no turning back! Time to destroy you once and for all with your comrades and mine watching!", Luthor said as he went outside the base to fight.  
"If that's how you want it then so be it!", Superman said as the two men went outside and took to the skies engaging in combat. Luthor connected to Superman's jaw with a left hook while Superman countered with an uppercut to the torso of the power suit giving knockback further away. Superman flew fast and bulrushes Lex crashing into him. Luthor grunted and shot beams aiming for Superman but misses the shot. Superman and Luthor then went into a dogfight with beams firing from one another. Superman barrel rolls out the way of the blast and shot lasers at Luthor hitting the suit some more.

"Superman! When will you learn the truth? Even if you defeat me, the cycle continues over and over again! You and I are forever in a never ending battle ! Just like with Darkseid! Whether the League is standing or not!", Luthor said with venom as Superman narrowed his eyes at the businessman.

"If that means keeping the people safe and ensuring peace this way then so be it!", Superman said with determination as he charged up a punch with his fist reeled back and flew towards Luthor and connected to the suit turning it into critical condition. Luthor growled knowing he's at the end of his rope. He used his Kryptonite based beam and shot it at Superman weakening him as the Kryptonian fell to the pavement below leaving a crater. Luthor turned off the beam and flew down to the crater landing down at it smiling evilly as Superman gets up slowly glaring at the businessman.

"I commend you for your efforts to stop me but your downfall is all around you when you soon bow down to the ruler in front of you and salute to my faithful soldiers of the Society! Now do you understand?", Luthor said as Superman struggled to get up explaining to Luthor.  
"As long as I am alive, your dreams for world conquest will be dashed!", Superman said with determination unable to give up. Before either man could speak, Superman's commlink beeped revealing to be Jonn and the sound of his voice signaled something wrong.

"Superman to Jonn! What's the status?", the Kryptonian said as Jonn explained everything with Luthor standing there and rightfully so.

"It's Bloodborn and the Joker! I managed to track their whereabouts and they are heading for the launchpads to launch the missiles to both the Watchtower and the nuclear power plant in North Star! The radiation will travel for miles to Gotham City, Metropolis, Central City and surrounding areas creating a genocidal effect for North Star itself. I'm issuing an emergency procedure for the Watchtower to intercept the incoming missiles right away. We need to track the Joker and Bloodborn before they can reach it!", the Martian said as Superman and Lex were shocked.

"Damn it! That fool Bloodborn will kill us all! He disobeyed a direct order and Joker too!", Luthor growled as Superman turn to the base to help track them down.

"Luthor, we'll fight another time! We need to stop the Joker and Bloodborn before they reach the launchpad controls!", Superman said as he flew faster as he hoped Batman and Hurricane are okay.  
-Stasis Pods—

"And so you ladies were outcasts, huh? Tell us all about it.", Hurricane said as Giganta spoke first.

"I was born with a rare blood disease and there was no cure at the time but a lifesaving serum was available for me to be saved. However, the serum gave me size changing abilities and it changed my normal height to 8 ft as a child and it stopped.", she said as Hurricane nodded.

"Tell me more.", Hurricane encouraged.

"Thanks to the side effect, I was bullied through all my childhood. Many were afraid of me especially in my teen years where a girl deserves to be happy. Many of the boys were too afraid of my height and acted like they had the balls but their actions were otherwise. And now I'm a freak.", Giganta sighed.  
"I too empathize with Giganta for I once did research for what I've believed in. And thanks to my research, I was an outcast in society. The price I'd paid to make a difference. And now I'm also a freak as well.", Cheetah said as Batman and Hurricane shook their heads.

"We don't think that's true at all.", Hurricane said.  
"what makes you so sure of that?", Giganta wondered.

"Let's just say both of you ladies have an interesting backstory. I can relate to you girls. I was once too an outcast several years ago when I was in an air riding accident and lost blood nearly dead from the toxic waste.", Hurricane said.

"Oh. Tell us about it.", Cheetah said.  
"I was saved by a serum but the chemicals and the serum gave me my powers. One day, I accidentally released high winds and blasts that scare people and I was shunned for it. After a good while, I noticed others with powers doing good things and start to accept my powers and decided to Put them to good use and stand up for what I believe in.", Hurricane said.

"I agree with him. Cheetah, I see a woman who made sacrifices to stand up for what she'd believe in.", Batman said.

"How are you two not skeptical of us and our backstories?", Giganta said.

"Let's just say that cats are not the only ones who are curious.", Batman said with a sly smile.

"We're both dangerous.", Cheetah said with a purr.

"I walk on the wild side and I laugh in the faced of danger. Hahaha!", Hurricane boasted as both Giganta aand Cheetah giggled.

"Let's see it then.", Giganta said with a sly smile.

"In truth, I have a thing for large statured women. Try me.", Hurricane said huskily as both Giganta and Cheetah kissed and made out with Hurricane and Batman respectively. After awhile, the girls parted their lips from the guys.  
"See? It's the guys' loss, Giganta. To be honest, you're my favorite to fight every time you drop by North Star or Metropolis.", Hurricane said.

"You're a tease.", Giganta giggled. Batman asked Cheetah something.

"Can we get some water?", the dark knight said as both girls gladly gave them some. However, Mxplicitlik broke into the stasis room in a panic.  
"Guys! We have a huge problem on our hands! The crazy doctor and Joker guy are planning to blow up North Star by hitting the nuclear power plant! If those missiles hit that then it's bye-bye to our lives! And also the Watchtower is on the hit list!", the imp said as the four narrowed their eyes.

"I knew that Bloodborn is crazy and insane! Let alone Joker!", Giganta said in anger. Soon, Batman and Hurricane spat their water at the stasis system disabling it as it short circuited. The two heroes jumped out of the stasis pads as they get ready to go.

"We'll take you to the launchpad area! We got to hurry!", Cheetah said as the five ran to the launchpad area. Hurricane narrowed his eyes flying on his airboard.  
"Bloodborn, you bastard! I'm coming for you!", the air rider said as Giganta understood what he's going through.

The Martian Jonn can finally pick up Batman and Hurricane as they are out of the stasis. He went to the Leaguers to tell them the news.

"I finally sense Hunter and Batman! They're on their way to the launchpads! Bloodborn and Joker are not too far! We must hurry! I informed the Watchtower of the incoming threat!", the Martian said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's hurry or we're all goners!", Shazam said as Flash nodded.

"Shaz is right! No time to spin our wheels! Let's get going!", Static said as the Leaguers agreed. Superman led the team to the launchpad area before Bloodborn and Joker does. Harley was concerned and fearful believing Joker and Bloodborn had crossed the line. She caught up to the Leaguers in hopes of talking Joker out of it. Luthor growled in anger as he wished to give the clown and mad doctor a piece of his mind.

-Launchpad Area—

Batman and Hurricane managed to reach the launchpad area with Mxplicitlik, Giganta and Cheetah not too far behind. However, evil laughter made the group angry knowing who it was. Hurricane gritted his teeth as his archenemy Dr. Bloodborn came into view and Batman glared daggers at the Joker. Both villains laughed as the heroes stare them down.

"You!", Hurricane snarled as Bloodborn had an evil creepy grin on his face.

"so the blue wretch and the dark rodent came here to die! How nice of you both to drop by! The look on your face, Hurricane! You're no longer troubled!", the mad doctor sneered.

"Cut the bullshit, Bloodborn! You have really gone too far this time! I heard of you planning to fire the missiles at the nuclear power plant! You're insane! You'll kill everyone in North Star let alone Gotham and areas surrounding it! I'm not going to let you do this!", Hurricane said in anger as thee Joker laughed.

"Why so uppity, Airhead? You and Bat Guano should be thankful you're getting a front seat to the show before I kill the Batman!", Joker laughed maniacally as Batman growled.

"Drop the act, Joker! Many innocent lives are out there! You're committing mass genocide! Don't do this!", Batman warned as Giganta and Cheetah were angered.

"Bloodborn, I knew from the start that you were not to be trusted! What you and the joker are doing is dangerous and absolute lunacy!", Giganta spat pointing her finger at the doctor as he grew angry.

"So you dare go against me, Giganta? I knew you and that spotted cur are no good. Let alone that Mxplicit. In that case, you Giganta will die first!", Bloodborn spat as he drew his mounted Gatling gun to kill her but Hurricane did a lariat move taking the doctor down. The air rider looked at Mxplicitlik and barked orders.

"Mxplicitlik! Get the girls out of here! And hurry!", Hurricane said as the imp hurriedly rushes the girls out.

"Oh great. You rushed out the spectators. That's not very nice.", Joker said as he got punched in the head and taken to the floor with a floor by the Bat. Hurricane and Bloodborn engaged in hand to hand combat as punches echoed throughout the launchpad zone. Bloodborn choked Hurricane by the throat but the air rider kicks the doctor in the gut followed by an energy blast from his hands to knock Bloodborn away. Hurricane got some air before he dodged some bullets from the Gatling gun of Bloodborn as the bullets misses the air rider but the doctor carelessly shoots at the blue hero that the bullets might detonate the missiles killing everyone on base including Hurricane and Bloodborn. Hurricane ran away from the missiles area and launched a sonic blast hitting the doctor stopping the gun fire.

Joker and Batman got into a scuffle with the clown trying to strangle Batman but the dark knight butts Joker in the face stopping the strangling. Joker laughed maniacally and throws a toxic bomb but Batman dodges and kicks the clown in the jaw followed by a clothesline. The dark knight shot his grappling hook to the ceiling above and clings on to it. He spots Bloodborn charging at Hurricane and throws a smoke bomb hitting the mad doctor blinding him. Hurricane took the opportunity and conjured up sonic energy in his fists forming into a ball. He then ran at Bloodborn at full speed and collided with a Chidori like spear hitting Bloodborn so hard that his armor cracked. The doctor launched in the air hitting the wall upon impact. Soon, Lex Luthor, Superman, Harley and the others came up to the launchpad area to confront Joker and Bloodborn. Lex grew angry along with Grodd as they yell at the villains.

"Bloodborn! I gave you instructions not to destroy North Star! You're going to kill us all and affect Metropolis and Gotham! Joker! That went for you too! We're supposed to rule North Star and the world not destroy it! AUG!", Luthor yelled as Bloodborn shot Luthor in the arm thankfully not killing him. Thee doctor sneered at the bald businessman in the power suit.

"Luthor, you grown soft! You don't have any bloodlust like I do! You think ruling this wretched world would solve everything! I say not! North Star is worthless just like your ideals, Luthor! ", Bloodborn sneered.

"Don't blame it all on me! I made it clear to you that we're not destroying North Star! And for the record, you are in the same boat as I am! You had your chances to Kill Sonic Hurricane just I had with Superman or Joker with Batman. However, you were defeated time and time again. With all that knowledge as a doctor, you could've expanded and joined forces with me instead of chasing clouds all buy yourself. Face it, Bloodborn. You could've done something more than obsessing over something dangerous as nuclear warfare and genocide.", Luthor said.

"Like I care about the Likes of you! I could've had what I wanted and that's recognition and appreciation for all the dam work I put my blood, sweat and tears in only to be pissed away! It's all North Star's fault!", Bloodborn said as the group except for Joker narrowed their eyes.

"You brought this all on yourself, Bloodborn! You're right about you would've gotten what you wanted but you were so obsessed with research for the wrong reasons! You haven't learned from your mistakes yet! Over and over again had I fought you to keep North Star safe. Your strength being intelligence was also your greatest weakness and that goes for free will. Face it! You did all this and caused your own fall from grace, pal!", Hurricane said as the group was stunned but understood what he meant. Without warnih, Bloodborn snarled and grabbed Hurricane by the throat choking him to death. This made Giganta, Wonder Woman, and the others gasp In horror.  
"I'm sick of you, you little wretch! How I've waited to kill you and now I have the chance! You brought this all On yourself, Hurricane! All the danger lies within you!", Bloodborn growled as Superman tried to intervene but Joker went to the panel where the missiles are programmed and launched.

"Step anywhere near that kid and kiss North Star goodbye!", Joker laughed as Harley narrowed her eyes.

"Joker! This has gone too far! Hurricane's only a kid! Please let BLoodborn release him!", Harley pleaded but Joker didn't listen and instead knocks her out much to the shock of the Society members.  
"Oh no! That air rider's turning blue!", Parasite said as Hurricane's face was matching his uniform with Flash helplessly watching as one wrong move and the air rider's precious city is no more. Giganta, Power Girl and the other Leaguers didn't know what to do at this point for Hurricane was near death. Suddenly, Hurricane's memory flashed before the air rider.

-Flashback-

In a flashback, we see a teenaged version of Hurricane at age 16 feeling alone as none of the other teens wanted to hang out with him. He felt the pain as he heard people talk behind his back dubbing him a monster all because of his powers. He had stuff thrown at him by adults and teens as he passed through but didn't bother attacking them for they would've won. He was alone as his brother Floyd Lawton aka Deadshot was in prison serving time in Arkham. He sat on the curb sobbing as tears fell out of his eyes.

"Everyone's right. I am a monster! Why am I cursed with these powers? It only drives people away from me! It's all my fault! If only Floyd was here to Protect me but he's not!", Hunter sobbed unaware that a Green Lantern John Stewart stood before the teenager.

"Hey, kid. Why the long face?", John asked as Hunter looked up in shock rubbing his eyes.

"Green Lantern? I-i-I can't believe what I'm seeing right now! Am I dreaming?", Hunter said in shock as he rubbed his eyes as John chuckled.

"Nope. You're really seeing a Green Lantern, kid. Anyway, you seem down.", the Lantern said with concern as Teen Hunter explained his situation. After John heard what Hunter said to him did he understand how he felt. The Lantern puts a comforting hand on the teenager and gave him some advice.

"It's understandable that some won't understand that you can't help having powers. I'm sure those who have treated you harshly are afraid. Not to defend them but they need to learn to know the person before they can judge them. It's not the powers that are dangerous but those who wield it for evil. I'm sure you will use them for good, right?", John said with wisdom as Hunter nodded.

"Yeah but I'm not sure I'm good enough to be a hero like you or Superman.", Teen Hunter said unsure but John smiled.

"I'm sure you are good enough to wield your powers for good. Even though we just met, you have a lot of time to figure everything out. Just believe that you can do that.", John said as Hunter feeling a bit of confidence understood. The next bit of flashbacks showed Hunter donning his costume fighting Bloodborn, Hammerhead, Kid Cabra and other rogues throughout his teen years to the present. The last one showed himself and the Justice League at the Watchtower for the first time.

-Flashback Ended—

As everyone thought Hurricane was going to die, Jonn felt a rise of power surge through the air rider as the others watched. Bloodborn was unaware that Hurricane's hidden power Sonic Surge unleashed as the air rider emitted a surge of energy throughout his body. The air rider roared with a mixture of rage and determination as the surge knocked Bloodborn far away. Bloodborn was shocked and frozen as Hurricane now engulfed in the surge of energy spins into the doctor as both crashed into the wall but Hurricane recoils and jumps back to his feet.

"Damn. Where did that kid get that kind of power to just come back from dying?", Green Arrow wondered as the others were confused. Flash rubbed his head for a moment and remembered.

"I think I get what that move is. It's called Sonic Surge.", the speedster said as Shazam grew confused.  
"What is that? I don't follow.", Shazam said as Flash explained.

"It's kind of like the Speed Force but different. When desperation comes in the darkest moment in battle, a surge of Power emits to the point he becomes a ball of sonic energy dealing deadly amounts of damage. The drawback is that it can take a toll on his body or similar to the Speed Force where he may never come back to this world.", Flash said somberly.

"So when did he do that at first?", Cyborg wondered.

"It happened when Hunter and I fought Grodd in Gorilla City preventing a cannon from devolving the whole population. He turned into a Sonic Surge traveling at the speed of light like a missile and destroyed the cannon before It even fired from space. However, he was almost good as gone for the more you stay in that form, the chances increase to you never coming back. That move is used only for last resort situations.", Flash said as the others understood. Soon Bloodborn struggled to get up but was humiliated as a wearily Hurricane walked up to the mad doctor.

"If only you'd given up your ways, I could've helped you.", Hurricane said as the doctor scoffed.

"What can you possibly do for me, you wretch? I'm finished! My life is ruined all because of your ideals to protect the one thing I hate since my fall from grace! Why don't you just finish what you've started and kill me already?", the doctor spat as Hurricane shook his head.

"No! Even hardened criminals like you don't deserve that. You are not even worth it.", Hurricane took a glance at Bloodborn and walked away but collapses shocking the group.

"Hurricane!", Superman yelled as he ran to the air rider with the other Leaguers including Flash worried.  
"Quick! We gotta get Hurricane to the sick bay aboard the Watchtower!", Jonn yelled as he had Cyborg open up a boom tube and carry the unconscious air rider to the Watchtower. Once that's done, Flash grew somber knowing the possibilities of his friend dead or alive. Batman puts a comforting hand on the speedster's shoulder.

"I'm not sure if Hurricane will make it but we got to believe it to be so. He did what he needed to do to prevent North Star from a catastrophe. That's the ultimate sacrifice he would've done again if he had the opportunity.", the dark knight said as Flash sighed. Soon, the freed soldiers came into the area with guns drawn at Bloodborn and the Society OF Doom. Luthor had no choice but to surrender while Bloodborn was detained. Joker was taken away by the military police as the Leaguers assessed everything before leaving via the Javelins. Giganta grew worried about Hurricane hoping he's making it. Cheetah puts her hand on hers assuring her.

"I'm sure the guy would be ok. At least he stopped that madmann before he even killed all of us. Besides, we knew Bloodbrn was untrustworthy from the start.", the cat lady said.

"You're right, Cheetah. Once the air rider is back to his old self, then I'll be ready for him.", Giganta said with a smirk. Luthor spoke to Superman and the Leaguers as they left the base.  
"You won the battle, Justice League but the war has just begun between us. This Is n't over!", the businessman said as the military hauled him out of the base.

-At The Watchtower Zero's Sick Bay—

At the sick bay, Hurricane was connected to an IV unit with a heart rate monitor displaying steady beats. Around him were Power Girl, Flash, Shazam, Static and Jonn as the doctors try their best to do what they can to save the air rider. The Martian said something to Flash as the others listened in.  
"I sense Hunter to be alive but he's not in the clear yet. The Sonic Surge must've took a toll on his body. HHad he stayed in that form for long then he would've disappeared forever.", Jonn said honestly.

"Yeah. I hope Hunter can pull through this. We've been tight ever since I helped him stop Hammerhead abd Captain Cold at North Star.", Flash said as Power Girl understood.

"when Hunter wakes up, I'm going to smack him upside the head for scaring us like that.", the blonde said as her fist touched her and to emphasize her point. Shazam snickered with Power Girl narrowing her eyes at him.

"I knew you like him! Ha!", Shazam said laughing as Power Girl's face turned red but Jonn stops them as they hear Hunter waking up from his unconscious state.  
"What the hell? Am I dead? Oy My head!", Hunter groaned as Flash grew excited.

"Bro! You're still alive! I knew you'd make it, buddy!", Flash said with a smile as Hunter returned it with his own.

"Yep. That's assurance that I'm not dead yet!Say, what happened to Bloodborn?", Hunter wondered.

"Bloodborn has been taken to custody by the government agents and tried for his heinous crimes. But the military base is saved with the soldiers cleaning up the wreckage and getting it back in order.", Jonn said assuring the air rider.

"The best part is that North Star is saved in the process. Uh-oh. Hunter, you got a mad blonde coming for you.", Flash said as Power Girl marches towards him. She did a chop to the air rider's leg as he yelp.  
"Yowch! PG, why'd you do that? Oww! I got grazed on that leg!", theair rider groaned as PG teared up.

"You idiot! We nearly lost you! You scared me out there!", Power Girl said as Hurricane rubbed his head.  
"Oops. Didn't mean to scare you, PG. I guess I overdid it. But at least we whupped the doctor's ass ad rightfully so.", Hunter said.

"Yeah. But please be careful. We don't want to lose you!", Power Girl said as she rubbed the air rider's leg soothing the pain. Static groaned at Shazam snickering as Wonder Woman, Batman and Superman came into the room. The others spotted the three other founders as Hunter smiled.

"Bats, Supes, Wondy! Glad to see you, guys!", the air rider said as Superman smiled relieved that Hunter made it.

"Likewise. You had us scared to death but in the end you prevented a catastrophe that would've endangered more than North Star.", Superman said commending the air rider.

"Yes. But this isn't over between us and Luthor's faction. He's going to strike again when given the chance.", Batman said.

"True but if they do, we'll be ready for them but thank Hera that Hunter and all of us are safe.", Diana said as the group nodded. Hunter wondered about something.

"Hey. Where's Wings and John? I'm sure they're wondering what I'm doing?", the air rider said humorously.

"They're outside since the sick bay can hold so many at a patient's bedside. Hopefully, they can come once you are able to get up.", Batman said as Hunter grew eexcited.  
"What arewe waiting for? Let's go! Oww!", he hissed as his leg gave him a hard time with Jonn scolding him.

"Take it easym, Hunter! You need to rest up after hard fought battle.", the Martian scolded as Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Gee thanks, Mom!", the air rider dryly said as Flash snickered. Soon afterwards, GL John and Hawkgirl checked up on Hunter as other leaguers alternated relieved that he's still alive. That Justice League were able to prevent a catadstrophe as Bloodborn and the Society were brought to justice.

-Elsewhere—

Luthor narrowed his eyes at his cell thinking about Bloodbornn's betrayal. He and other Society members thought all about it. Grodd came to the businessma who is sharing a cell to assure him.

"Damn that Bloodborn! Ge almost caused so many unnecessary casualities and my achievement to godhood!", Luthor growled as Grodd smirked.

"Don't be melancholic just yet, Luthor. I have something that will be the key to your desires. I happen to stumble upon this.", Grodd said as he held out a fragment of Brainiac shocking Luthor.  
"What?! I thought all of Brainiac's fragments were no more! How did you get that?!", Luthor said.

"It doesn't matter. The solution is in my hands and all you have to do is a favor for me and your wishes will be granted!", Grodd said as Luthor pondered.

"That means Brainiac and I will be together again at last!", Luthor said as Grodd smiled showing his fangs.

"Precisely.", the intelligent gorilla said as the two leaders laughed evilly.

Now that North Star is spared thanks to Sonic Hurricane and the League, the Society of Doom's plans were foiled. But Gorilla Grodd has something else in mind for Luthor in exchange for the resurrection of Brainiac. What will happen now that Bloodborn is behind bars and thrown out of the Society? Find out on the next episode of JLZ!

-Next time on Justice League Zero—

On the next episode of JLZ, Grodd and Luthor build a speial cannon to devolve the population once again as his plot failed at the hands of Flash and Hurricane. This time, gorilla soldiers from Gorilla City make it difficult for the Justice League as the cannon gets revived. It's up to the heroes to destroy the cannon or the entire human race is under Grodd's control. Stay tuned on the next episode of JLZ!  
-Episode 6: Gorilla Warfare—

(AN: That concludes Society Of Doom, ladies and germs. I forgot to mention that League Of Shadows was scrapped in favor of introducing the Society Of Doom. It's kind of fitting that way and the next episode title Deadly Weapon is titled now Gorilla Warfare. Anyway, please read and review for any pointers. Thanks in advance and I'll see y'all in the next one. Nincub out.)


	7. Gorilla Warfare: Part 1

Hello, guys. It's time for the sixth episode of JLZ where Grodd and Luthor plan something sinister threatening the planets. Read on and find out what it Is. Feel free to give me pointers on typing out the fight scenes for I think they need some improvement even though they're not awful. It's just that I want to make sure it's done right compared to my style from my other fics being Fiction Force Wrestling. Anyway, remember to fav, follow, read and review. Justice League belongs to DC and WB. Let's get it.

-Episode 6: Gorilla Warfare- Part 1-

At the prison in Metropolis, Lex Luthor and Gorilla Grodd were discussing a plan regarding the cannon the intelligent gorilla constructed. Grodd held the fragment of Brainiac in his hand as Luthor contemplated about what he had to do in order to get the fragment needed to resurrect Brainiac. The other villains were bored but listened in on the two head honchos. Lex broke the silence as he asked Gorilla Grodd about what the purpose for the cannon was.

"So what are you planning to do with a revived cannon anyway? Last time I've checked, Flash and Sonic Hurricane destroyed your little experiment. Furthermore, what do you want me to do in this plan of yours?", Luthor asked the gorilla as the simian smirked showing some of his fangs.  
"I remembered it so well how those two cretins destroyed that cannon in space. It was a flop because of them but I did realize that I have an ace in the hole. You see, I've set up a new cannon for such an occasion, Luthor. And better yet, I'm spreading my kingdom to other planets through a Mother Box. With this device, I can transport the cannon to many homeworlds from Almaarac, Thanagar, Tamaran and even Neo Krypton", the gorilla said with an evil grin with Luthor shocked at the mention of Neo Krypton.

"Did you say Neo Krypton? I thought that was a myth! And the Mother Box? There are a few in existence!", the businessman said doubting the simian. Grodd continued to explain his plan.

"It's normal for you to doubt the existence of Neo Krypton. I researched it in Gorilla City and a planet similar to the old Krypton stands in it's glory. It is not too far of Thanagar going towards Alamarac according to my studies on the galaxy. As for the Mother Box, I took it without any of the Justice Fools noticing. All we need to do now is finish constructing the cannon and install it to the Mother Box making it the ultimate conquest to rule the universe with the alien and human population devolved to myy gorilla followers bowing down to their king!", the gorilla said with an evil laugh as Luthor frowned at this.

"But Flash and Sonic Hurricane are not alone this time for many other Leaguers led by Superman are a real threat. They could thwart your plan in an instant!", Luthor debated.

"That's where you come into play, my friend Luthor. You rally your troops of the Society to assist my gorilla warriors in making sure that the cannon is secured so the Justice League can get out of our way. Be sure those fools do not impede on my plans and the key to world domination that I'm holding right now will be yours. Don't worry for I will contact my soldiers to deal with the Leaguers after they break us out of prison.", Grodd said showing his fangs with a smile so dastardly. Luthor made a chuckle eyeing the green rock in the gorilla's hands and smirked.

"As soon as the Justice League are out of the way, Brainiac then we'll be together at last!", Luthor said with an evil chuckle as both villains shared the evil grins.

-At Watchtower Zero—

Inside the meeting room, six founding members and the expansion were present except for Flash, Hurricane and Nightwing for they were running a little late. Static voiced his opinion on the waiting after listening to his tunes as Shazam and Booster Gold waited along with him. Power Girl sighed looking at the clock while Batman grew impatient.

"What's taking Flash, Hurricane and Dick so long? The meeting should've started right now, man.", Static said as Zatanna said her two cents.

"Whatever it is, I hope they can make it soon.", the magician said as Batman glares.

"Those three better have a good excuse why they took so long. They're late as of now.", the dark knight growled as Wonder woman placed her comforting hand on him as she reminded the brooding hero.

"Bruce, you forgot that Hunter got injured during the battle with Bloodborn a few days ago. Go easy on him, okay?", Diana said as Batman shrugged.

"Fine. I can understand Hunter's situation but Flash with his superspeed has no excuse and Dick better have a good reason.", Batman growled as John voiced his speculation.

"Maybe Flash and Nightwing are helping Hunter out so he doesn't make his injuries worse. Cut them some slack.", John said as Batman grunted. Soon, the doors opened revealing to be the three guys the whole group was waiting for.  
"Speak of the devils.", Hawkgirl said as the three came into the room. Hurricane spoke to the guys as he wore a brace on his leg.

"What's up, guys. Sorry we're late. This busted leg of mine made it difficult for me. Such a drag.", the air rider said voicing his gripes.

"Yeah. Heavy traffic got in the way also.", Flash chimed as Nightwing shook his head at the speedster.

"Uh Flash? There wasn't heavy traffic remember?", Nightwing said as Flash sheepishly grinned.  
"The important thing s that you're here without making your injuries worse on you.", Diana said as Superman said not giving Batman a chance to rant beginning the meeting.

"Now that everyone's here and counted for, this meeting will be about the relations with the people on Earth. Although we'd saved it time and time again as individuals and allies prior to forming Justice League Zero, we need to gain the trust of the people assuring them we are their guardians protecting the world and universe against potential threats.", Superman said as many agreed.  
"I agree with you. Gaining the relationships with the citizens is a great step. After all, we do not want to break the trust of the people otherwise the government will be onto us.", Green Arrow said.

"Yeah. A watchtower in space so hgh tech ran by superpowered peeps with others kept in the dark would give them the heebie-jeebies. I couldn't blame him if they feel that way.", Hurricane said as Flash agreed.

"That's fine, Clark. But how will your pplan run in motion? We need a trustworthy advocate for us to back us up when a disagreement arises.", Batman said as Clark assured his friend.

"I'm aware of that, Bruce. That's where a liaison between Earth's citizens and Justice League Zero is the best course of action. With a liaison, he or she will act as a bridge so that way the people that needs us will not be kept in the dark.", Superman said as the heroes agreed to the plan. The heroes were interrupted by a news bulletin on the big screen in the meeting room showing the gorilla soldiers of Grodd's let alone Giganta, Grundy, Star Sapphire, Lex Luthor and Grodd himself terrorizing Metropolis.

-At the news site—

"This is a special report from Metropolis! An army of gorilla soldiers and the members of the Society of Doom are wreaking havoc in the city! Many innocents are fleeing to safety as these criminals are extremely dangerous! All citizens are advised to evacuate the area immediately!", Snapper Carr said as people ran for their lives screaming as Giganta smiled in her giant form. The gorillas captured some humans in a special capsule to devolve them later as Grodd and Lex laughed evilly. Star Sapphire and a branch of gorillas captured some humans to make an example out of them. Grundy just destroyed some cars and crushed any police force in his way.

-Back at Watchtower Zero—

"We'll have this meeting continue later! We need to teleport to the heart of Metropolis and stop Lex and Grodd from terrorizing the city! I volunteer to lead the group on this mission! Flash, John, Diana and Batman will come with me.", Superman said as Hurricane groaned.

"Come on, Supes! I'm itching for some action! I may have a busted leg or rather a little busted but I can still kick some ass out here!", the air rider said but Batman interjected shaking his head.

"You're still injured on that leg, Hunter. It's unwise for you to fight in this condition.", the dark knight said as the air rider didn't care.

"Bats, you gotta let me in on this mission! Flash and I fought Gorilla Grodd and I have a bad feeling that he may attempt to revive his plan again but even worse! I'm not jumping to conclusions but judging by his gorilla soldiers out there might be a clue.", Hurricane said as Flash quipped in.

"I'm sure we can carry a handicap along the ride, Bats. I don't think Hunts isn't going to take no for an answer.", Flash said as Superman sighed.

"I don't like this but we can take Hurricane but he needs to be careful in battle. He and Flash will be useful since they've dealt with Grodd before. And Hurricane may be right about Grodd. We need to hurry and get transported down there.", Superman said as Hurricane smirked.

"I knew you guys wouldn't leave me out the party. Besides, Giganta needs a good spanking for being a naughty girl.", the air rider said with a grin with Flash and Nightwing snickering and Batman, Diana, John and Superman deadpanned at the remark. Soon the chosen Leaguers went down to the teleporter pad and got transported to the location.

-At Metropolis—

The six Leaguers were at the chaos as gorilla soldiers kept on terrorizing the place. Flash and Hurricane scoffed at Grodd's army making a mess of everything. Batman scanned the area along with Superman as they investigate. John spotted the gorilla soldiers coming at them and warned the team.

"Guys! We got company! Gorilla soldiers coming at us dead ahead!", John said as he flew at the gorillas and used a blaster constructed by his Power Ring to shoot the gorillas down. Hurricane got on his board despite his leg hurting as Superman yelled to the air rider.

"Hurricane, be careful! Your leg!", the Kryptonian said with concern as the air rider smirked.

"Don't worry, Supes! I'm going on an airstrike. Besidees, I personally prefer the air!", the air rider said as he took to the air on his board and used energy blasts on the gorillas.

"I'm with Hunter on this one. Grodd's goons aren't going to make a monkey out of us!", Flash said as he sped at the apes and made a whirlwind knocking some of the gorillas in the air. Diana and Batman did a tag team against Grundy and Giganta with both teams brawling in the city with Superman fighting Lex in his power suit. Diana glared at Giganta as she flew at ther with a punch to the face and then another on the chin to stun the giantess. Diana stood her ground along with Batman as they wanted answers from the giantess while Grundy glared at the heroes after shaking off the electric batarang shock.

"Aren't you tired yet of the same results over and over again? You all haven't learned to quit haven't you?", Diana said as Giganta scoffed at her longtime rival.

"Like you and your pointed eared boyfriend beside you care. If you two don't mind, Grodd and Luthor are sending a campaign here especially to you Justice League fools.", Giganta smirked as Diana wanted answers.

"what message?!", Batman said for Diana as the giantess had a smug look.

"I don't need to tell you two anything. Grundy, let's take out the trash so I can get my beauty sleep.", Giganta said as Grundy charges at Diana and Bruce.

"Grundy beat Batman and Amazon! Grundy crush!", Grundy roared as he kept charging at the duo only for him to eat a grappling hook to the chest followed by a swift kick to the head by Batman swinging from the hook. The dark knight then does a two-hit punch combo to the zombie but the latter grabbed Batman for a chokeslam only for Diana to do a vicious lariat to Grundy freeing Batman in the process. Giganta however took advantage of this and forearms Diana to the ground and smirked at her accomplishment.

Superman and Lex Luthor were in the air in a dogfight as beams from Lex's power suit and Superman's eyes were shot at each other. The Kryptonian dive bombs Lex connecting to the power suit but the latter boosted at Superman with lasers from the suit's guns. The two then got into a punching battle with Lex connecting to Superman's face while the latter decked the torso of the power suit as the process repeated itself until the Kryptonian did a powerful laser beam from his eyes setting Lex backwards. The Kryptonian frowned and grabbed Lex wanting answers.

"All right, Lex! What are you and Grodd up to now?! Furthermore, the gorilla soldiers are holding people hostages in those containers!", the Kryptonian said sternly as Luthor laughed at the Man Of Steel.

"Typical Superman and the Justice League meddling in my affairs as usual. To put it bluntly, Superman. Grodd has given me an offer I couldn't pass up.", Luthor said with a smirk as Superman gripped tighter on Lex.  
"What offer?! Tell me more on what you are offered by Grodd?!", Superman demanded.

"Plain and simple. Help Grodd rule the galaxy with an iron fist by devolving many alien planets' people into his gorilla slaves and destroy you and the League. Then I'll have my wish to godhood with Brainiac at my side!", Luthor said with a chuckle.

"What? Brainiac's long dead with no trace of fragments left! You're living a fantasy, Lex!", Superman said with an intense glare as Lex smirked.

"That's what you think, Superman! You fail to realize that Grodd will grant my ace in the hole once I get rid of you and the Justice League once and for all. Say goodbye!", Luthor shouted as he fired a laser at Superman and freed himself. The two men clashed in the air while Flash, John and Sonic Hurricane dealt with Grodd and Star Sapphire.

"Damn it! This Sapphire chick refuses no for an answer!, Hurricane said as Star Sapphire used her gem for an energy blast shooting at the air rider whizzing by.

"Hold still so I can zap you!", Star Sapphire yelled as she and Hurricane fired energy blasts at each other. Flash tried to speed to the trapped hostages in the capsule in hopes of freeing them. Luckily for the speedster, many of the citizens were freed and led to safety to a shelter down the block and back.  
"Hurricane!Sapphire's on your tail! Try to boost and return fire!", John said as he shot energy blasts from his Power Ring at the gorilla soldiers.  
"I figured. She's thinking I'm playing hard to get! Just like Giganta!", Hurricane said as he dodged Sapphire's restraints and shot a Tornado Hold at her sending her down onto the pavement.  
"And stay down, sucka!", Hurricane taunted as John interrupted the celebration.

"Don't get too comfortable, Hurricane! Some more of the gorilla soldiers are coming at us! How's Flash?", John said as Hurricane answered.

"Flash is taking care of the citizens right now sending them to a nearby shelter. Thank goodness all are freed from the capsules before they'd turned to apes.", Hurricane said as he shot a rapid sonic blasts at the gorilla soldiers.

"Did somebody say my name?", Flash said as he zipped back and rapidly punch incoming enemies to the pavement. John smirked and Hurricane was amused at the speedster.

"Yeah and we saved some baddies just for you. Looks like Giganta and Grundy are in a tussle with Diana and Batman!", John said as Hurricane smirked.  
"You and Flash take care of those gorilla wimps while I back Diana and Bats up. Time for Giganta to get her ass spanked.", the air rider said as John stopped him.

"Take care of your red girlfriend later. We got bigger problems ahead!", John said as Hurricane followed the Lantern's orders.

"Fine. But next time, Giganta's mine. Got that?", the air rider said as he shot a Storm Tornado at a group of charging gorilla soldiers knocking them into the direction of Grodd.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind.", John said as he flew to Flash's aid in fighting Grodd.

Back with Diana and Batman, the duo were at a disadvantage as Grundy and Giganta refused to back down. Grundy suplexed Batman to the pavement and tries to clobber Batman to pieces with a car but Diana whips Grundy with the lasso and tosses him into oncoming gorillas. Batman was helped to his feet by Diana as the Amazon checked on him.

"Are you okay, tough guy?", Diana said with a smirk as Batman shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks.", the dark knight said coolly as Giganta cleared her throat.

"I hate to break up a tender moment but it's time for you too to get lost.", Giganta said with a smirk as she swats her hand at Diana and Batman as both were out of the way in a second. The giantess smiled and giggled as she kept on trying to grab the couple but yelped when Batman threw some electrical batarangs to pepper the giantess. Wonder Woman took advantage of this and launched a two-punch combo.

"Out of my way, Jumbo!", Diana said as she connected the combo to Giganta's face. The giantess fell on her butt yelping and glared at the Amazon for that insult.

"That hurts! And who are you calling Jumbo? You're no creampuff yourself!", Giganta yelled as Hurricane snickered as he, Flash and John zoomed by the giantess.  
"That blue pipsqueak! Time to play a little game with hm!", Giganta said as she went to the three heroes' direction to Grodd.  
"Giganta's heading towards John's group!", Diana yelled to Batman as he shrugged.

"Don't worry about them, Diana! We got a bigger threat to worry about!", yelled Batman as Grundy growled along with Star Sapphire beside him coming at the two Leaguers with rage.

"Grundy crush rodent and Amazon! ROOOAAR!", Grundy said as he ran at the duo as Star sapphire took care of Diana.  
"Not so fast, Thunder Thighs! You have me to deal with now!", Sapphire said as she used her gem to shoot beams at the Amazon. Diana glared at Sapphire and used her flight followed by a lasso attack tossing the gem wielder to the pavement.  
"Let's see you try!", Diana yelled as Sapphire got back to her feet as the two girls brawled. Grundy threw cars at Batman but the dark knight dodged and threw smoke bombs at the zombie. He then leapt out the smokescreen and dropkicks Grundy followed by a Dragon Suplex sending the brute to the ground.

Flash, John and Hurricane were on route to Grodd as the three conversed. So far, the gorilla troops were downed and Sapphire, Grundy and Luthor were busy with their other fellow Leaguers.  
"Grodd's dead ahead! I can see him!", Hurricane said as Flash and John nodded.

"I can see him too, man! Hopefully we can knock some sense into him this time! Just another stretch to go.", John said as Flash heard giant footsteps and giggling.

"Uh, guys? We got a big problem! Looks like Hurricane's secret admirer wants a piece of him.", Flash said as the guys looked at a smirking Giganta coming at them swiping at them. John turned to Hurricane and smirked.

"Looks like you're getting your wish after all. Keep her busy while we go to Grodd.", John said as he catches up to Flash leaving Hurricane alone with the giantess. Hurricane broke the silence at the redhead.

"So you are still wrecking the place as usual I see?", the air rider said as Giganta giggled.

"In a way but also to keep you from interfering with Grodd's plans and Luthor's. I see you are alive still?", Giganta said with a hint of relief that Hurricane survived the battle at the missile base.

"Yeah. I'm not ready to push daisies just yet! And to celebrate, time to give you a good spanking!", Hurricane said as Giganta smirked slyly as she grabbed him with the airboard falling to the pavement.

"Gaah! Watch the leg! What is this all about?", the air rider said as Giganta licked her lips.

"Nothing. I'm going to eat you but don't worry for I won't swallow you.", the giantess said with a giggle as the air rider's eyes bug out.

"What?! Look here, red! I don't taste that good and I'm all tough and gamy!", he said but the giantess giggled at his antics.

"Don't be silly. I'll be careful. It's only until Grodd defeats your friends but I'll have Luthor and Grodd let you live.", she said as she opened her mouth and tries to put him in her mouth. The air rider yelled as he tries to get away but he manages to wall jump off her lip and lands on her boobs making the giantess whine.

"Hey! No fair! Get back here!", the redhead yelled as Hurricane whistled for his airboard as it flew to him and the blue hero took off after the others.

"Didn't anyone tell you that I'm fast food!?", the blue hero said as he zoomed with a giantess on his tail.

Superman, Flash, John were face to face with Grodd and Lex as the two supervillains glare at them. Flash took a look at his simian adversary wanting some answers to why the Society Of Doom and the gorilla troops were in Metropolis. Superman already knew some of the answers from Luthor but they needed more clarification.

"Okay, Grodd! Lex told me what you are planning to do with the cannon! Explain yourself!", Superman said as Flash quipped.

"Yeah, monkey butt! You heard the big guy! Tell us what you are going to do with that cannon this time! Supes told us about you using it on other planets! Is this true?", Flash said angrily as Grodd smiling with his fangs showing nodded.

"It is true, you red eyesore! I'd planned to spread my kingdom beyond Earth and as we speak, my devoted followers in Gorilla City are hard at work reviving the cannon to do my wishes while you Justice Simpletons were distracted by this coup I'd set up in front of you while the cannon's nearly done!", Grodd said with a smirk but John yelled at the simian.

"And how are you going to use the canon on different planets for your scgheme?!" That's one of the dumbest schemes you can ever come up with!", John said as Lex chuckled.

"That's the easy component being the Mother Box! With this beauty, Grodd will be able to travel there in an instant to devolve alien humanoid life forms. Even Neo Krypton!", Luthor said as Superman clinched his fists in anger glaring daggers at Grodd and Luthor.

"you wouldn't dare!", Superman said with venom as the two supervillains laughed.

"Oh yes we can, boy scout! Your people that I've researched are super beings and devolving them to my gorilla followers will still retain their powers making them the ultimate warriors!", Grodd said as Flash narrowed his eyes.

"Not going to happen, pal! Hurricane and I thwarted your plans on Earth and we'll do it again!", Flash said as John remembered something.

"So that means Oa is on your hit list as well?", John asked as Lex smirked.

"Correct, Lantern. Oa will be one of the many planets under Grodd's control and my reward will be mine!", Luthor said as John with his Power Ring glowing felt anger flowing in his veins.

"We're not going to let you get away with this! No one's going to be enslaved by you rwo! Not if we have anything to say about it!", the Green Lantern said as Superman stood his ground.  
"All right, Lex and Grodd! Stop the coup right now and leave the city immediately!", the Kryptonian said but noticed a green rock in Grodd's paws.

"So it is true! How did you manage to get that fragment of Brainiac?", Superman yelled as Grodd smirked.

"It doesn't matter, Kryptonian for you and your comrades need to worry about Earth and other planets soon to be under mine and Luthor's control! Besides, our work here is done! Luthor, I think they get the message. Everyone fall back and report to Luthor and I at once!", Grodd said as he barked orders telepathically to the gorilla troops and the members of the Society Of Doom. Soon, the villainous syndicate left via transporter back to Gorilla City as the project to revive the cannon was almost done. The six Leaguers regrouped and transported back to the Watchtower after assessing the area in which thankfully no lives were lost but property damage was an understatement.

-Watchtower Zero—

The six Leaguers were transported back to the Watchtower by Jonn as the Martian got a report by Superman. The surrounding Leaguers being Power Girl, Hawkgirl, Cyborg and Mr. Terrific were present for the important debriefing as the Kryptonian broke the tense silence.

"It seems Hurricane's speculations are true. Gorilla Grodd is taking his conquest to outer space by reviving a cannon to devolve the population beyond Earth. The coup they started in the city was all to distract us while they work on the weapon.", Superman said as John quipped in.

"Worst of all, they have the Mother Box to travel with the cannon to any planet in the galaxy to achieve a plan for apedom.", the Lantern said as others listened in on it. Power Girl had concern for what is going to be said next.

"Karen, Neo Krypton is on Grodd's list to devolve everyone on the planet since the device only works on humanoid aliens like us Kryptonians.", Superman said as the blonde stood up from her seat voicing her worries about her and Clark's people in danger.

"This is insane! We have to do something before Grodd's cannons are complete! Luthor and Grodd had gone too far this time! We need to figure out where and how to get to the cannon and destroy it!", Power Girl said as Diana interjected.

"True but the Mother Box is a valuable asset. It's an essential component from what I've heard from Michael who researched the device.", the Amazon said as Shazam grew confused.

"Guys? What the heck is a Mother Box?", the teen said as Mr. Terrific explained the origins.

"It's a living computer capable of many things from powering weapons, calculating algorithms faster than Earth's supercomputer to date and transport anyone at ease to destinations at speeds far beyond our comprehension. There are few or several in existence and the one Grodd used is capable of these features I've explained to you all.", Mr. Terrific or Michael Holt explained as the group nodded.  
"This means not only do we have to destroy the cannon but intercept the Mother Box before the project is successfully completed. From my observations, Almarac, Tamaran, Thanagar and Oa are among the possible places for Grodd to devolve the population alongside Neo Krypton. I telepathically went into one of the gorilla troop member's minds and calculated how long until the cannon is finished. It will take until tomorrow morning.", Jonn said as Flash quipped.

"There goes shuteye at a time like this. Anyway, what are we waiting for? Time for us to trash Gorilla City and rob the Mother Box before the galaxy would end up like Donkey Kong Country!", the speedster said.

"Hey. Don't mix Donkey Kong Country with Gorilla Grodd. DKC is a masterpiece.", Beast Boy yelled but the others calmed him down. The Leaguers were up to speed on the situation but Batman as usual decides to plan everything.

"Before we "trash" Gorilla City, we Ought to have a battle plan if we want to intercept the Mother Box. Tomorrow, Cyborg will come with us as he has the abilities to track and analyze pieces of technology. The odds are in our favor if he'd come along to Gorilla City. And Hurricane, be more careful as bait.  
"What? Bats, you're cruel! Giganta nearly had a fetish of "eating" me! I got to admit that I got my wish when I told her I'd play with her some other time.", the air rider said as Wonder Woman and Batman deadpanned with Flash and Beast Boy snickering.

"Anyway, we need to stay alert on the situation. The estimated time given will change at will as we speak.", Batman said as the Leaguers agreed.

"Then it's settled. We head to Gorilla City and make our move inside Gorodd's fortress and track down the cannon and the Mother Box. Additional members will stand by in case we need back up.", Superman said as the Leaguers agreed. Soon, all the Leaguers dispersed with Flash, John and Hurricane were heading out to the mess hall or rather Flash's idea.  
-At The Mess Hall—

"Giganta's one bad babe you got there, Hunts.", Flash said as the air rider shook his head.

"No. Not yet. But I gotta admit that Giganta loves to make my day if she isn't getting on Wonder Woman's nerves.", Hurricane said as he ate his burritos and belched.

"Yeah. I figured. Hope you don't belch loud in front of the ladies here. Otherwise, they'll give you and Flash here a crash course on manners.", John smirked as Flash and Hurricane raised eyebrows.

"Hey!", they both chorused as John smirked.

"It's true. Anyway, you attracted some of the Leaguers in the Watchtower since we'd launched it.", John said playfully punching Hurricane.  
"Yeah. Power Girl, Stargirl, Supergirl, Rocket but I'm not sure who else.", Hurricane said in confusion.

"Man. You're a babe magnet? How can that be? Bats isn't the only one now who could pull chicks like it's nothing.", Flash said as he ate his burgers.  
"You do realize that Green Arrow is also a ladiesman. So that means three so far.", John said as Hurricane nodded.

"Yep. And I forgot that some villainesses aren't out of the question. Giganta, Copperhead (Larissa), Blackfire and Silver Banshee.", Hurricane said as Flash spat his water out at the mention of Banshee.  
"what?! Silver Banshee? You got balls, dude! The big guy's got beef with her along with Livewire.", Flash said as Hurricane and John deadpanned.

"Dude. Silver Banshee is attractive and all but she's very deadly. Hell, I almost crashed my airboard after she used her Sonic Scream on me when Supes and I battled her.", the air rider said as the three men laughed it up at the mess hall until Nightwing got their attention.  
"Hey, Wingy. What's up?", Flash said to the former Robin as he motioned to Hurricane.

"Terrific wants Hunter to come over to the lab. He's through upgrading his airboard system.", Nightwing said as the blue hero grew excited.  
"Oh yes! I wonder what features he'd put on it?", the air rider said as Nightwing chuckled.

"You'll have to find out once we get there. Come on. We don't want to keep him waiting.", he said as Hurricane got up and bid Flash and John a "Smell ya later".

-Watchtower Lab—

(AN: The BGM for the lab is Step 70s or the Options Menu from F-Zero GX)

At the lab, Nightwing ushered Hurricane where Mr. Terrific, Batman and Dr. Light are. Terrific greeted the air rider as the latter grew more excited.

"Hunter, glad you've made it. We upgraded your airboard system to run it's capabilities more efficiently.", Terrific said as Hunter nodded.

"Tell me what this bad boy can do. I'm totally stoked!", the air rider said as Terrific , Light and Nightwing chuckling while Batman grew amused. Terrific pulled out the airboard which was made out of North Metal samples upgrading the body and boosters.  
"I managed to synthesize the North Metal sample to make your machine more durable and the boosters are more powerful by adjusting the turbo reactors. And also, I've installed a G-Diffuser System in which it adapts to the gravitational force of any planet you visit on. Your updated ring is now equipped to control the G-Diffuser settings and tuning options for your airboard.", Terrific said as Hunter grew stoked.

"Wow! I can't wait to try it out! What else it has?", Hunter said as the scientists and Batman showed him the enhanced Power Gear System.  
"The Power Gear system pushes your machine to it's potential past its' limit. The machine can go faster and boost like never before. But I must warn you that the system will overheat if used prolonged. So turn it off as it cools down otherwise your shields will deplete compromising your board. However you can easy take out the module under your board like you would a battery to disable the feature.", Terrific said.

"Well that's perfect. Although, I'm not allowed to use it on intergalactic races.", the air rider chuckled as the five chuckled. The dark knight cleared his throat as he hands Hunter his computer ring.

"Hopefully, these features will be handy in missions in the future. At least we got your vehicle set up in preparation.", Batman said.

"Bats is always prepared for everything.", Nightwing said with a smirk as Batman glares at him. Before the group can continue, the alarm went off with Jonn at the apeakers.

"Attention all Leaguers, emergency at Gorilla City! All participants come to the briefing room! I repeat! All participants coe to the briefing room.", the Martian said as Batman urged Hurricane and the others to come along to the briefing room.

-Briefing Toom—

"I just received transmission from Grodd! The cannon's project is done then expected! And worst of all, he's finished with another cannon without our knowledge! It's going to Almarac with the Mother Box!", Jonn said as Flash, Superman and Hurricane yelled in shock.

"What?! We didn't expect Grodd to finish a spare one! This is bad! I need to warn Maxima about this!", Superman said as Flash and Hurricane agreed.  
"Who the hell knows when Grodd will finish potential cannons for the other planets including ours!", Hurricane said as the leaguers were wondering what to do.

"I'll set up the Boom Tubes for some of the groups going to Almarac and Gorilla City so we can have a head start.", Cyborg said as Superman laid out the formation.

"Okay then. Flash, Cyborg, Batman and Diana will go to Gorilla City along with Hawkgirl and Nightwing. Hurricane, Power Girl, Supergirl, John and I will go to Almarac to intercept the cannon. Let's move!", Superman said as the Leaguers transport through Boom Tubes created by Cyborg to their respective destinations. The other Leaguers were on standby just in case.

-Almarac Palace—

The team consisting of Superman, John Stewart, Power Girl, Supergirl and Sonic Hurricane were at Maxima's Palace as Superman groaned about something. Hurricane and the others heard this as the air rider tried to assure the Kryptonian.

"What's the Everything's going to be fine! We'll whup the bananas out of Grodd's ass in a snap before Almarac gets turned into gorilla followers.", Hurricane said as Supergirl shook her head.

"That's not the problem, Hunter. Its—"

"I sense my soulmate finally returning to his senses for me!"

"Who the hell is that?", Hurricane said as the other Leaguers turned to the source of the voice being Queen Maxima who is a tall redhead with green eyes and beside her was Sasu, Maxima's lady-in-waiting. Superman facepalmed as John and Hurricane smirked to each other.  
"If only Flash was on this mission to see the look on Superman's face.", John said as Hurricane smirked like Muttley. Power Girl and Supergirl stopped the two as Maxima and Sasu walked to the Leaguers.

"I see you brought along some friends with you, Clark. I already met Kara and Karen but who are those two strapping men?", Maxima said as John raised an eyebrow while Hurricane boasted much to the Lantern's amusement.

"I'm glad you asked. Sonic Hurricane's my name and racing's my game!", the air rider boasted as Superman grew amused while the Kryptonian girls deadpanned.  
"And I'm John Stewart, one of the Green Lanterns. And we're here to warn you and your people about an incoming threat.", John said as Maxima smiled.

"Why don't we discuss this over tea? I'm sure my betrothed doesn't mind.", Maxima said flirting with a nervous and blushing Superman nodded.

"Fine but only because we're discussing the threat that's coming to your planet.", Superman said as Maxima agreed. She then had the Leaguers get escorted by Sasu especially to Hurricane since he started to airboard inside but the Almaracian lady-in-waiting took the airboard and smirked.

"Hey! Give that back! Airboarding is much faster!", Hurricane said as Sasu teased him.

"It's rude to ride your board in the house. Besides, you'll break something. Come on and let's go. By the way, I'm Sasu.", the servant warrior said as Hurricane nodded but groaned as Power Girl and Supergirl smirked to each other.

"Serves him right.", they said in unison as Hurricane groaned hearing the blondes giggling at his expense.  
"Why do you two gotta go there?", the air rider said as John felt amused and Superman smirked at Hurricane while Maxima locked arms with the Krptonian to the queen's chambers.

-Maxima's Chambers—

At the chambers, the servant Almaraacian girls served the group some tea as Hurricane smirked to Superman. The Kryptonian deadpanned at his friend's demeanor similar to how Flash can behave around girls.  
"Flash would dig this, Supes. I swear. I need to visit here more often.", Hurricane said.

"Don't you have a race at some point on Almarac anyway?", Superman reminded as the air rider sheepishly grinned.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. The Interplanetary Grand Prix will start inn couple of weeks. Thanks, Supes.", Hurricane said as Superman nodded. Maxima dismissed the servant girls as the discussion was underway. The queen sipped her tea and started the conversation.

"So what threat is coming to Almarac you speak of?", the queen asked as Superman explained everything.

"On Earth, Gorilla Grodd and Lex Luthor are using the cannon to devolve the population into apes. Apparently, Grodd is bent on ruling other planets by doing the same including yours.", Superman said in a serious tone. Maxima grew concerned about her people's well-being.

"But Almarac is very far from Earth unless- Oh no! The Mother Box! Is he using it to transport the weapon to my homeworld?", Maxima said in anger as Superman nodded.

"I'm afraid so. Not only your planet but plenty others including Neo Krypton. We came here because Grodd will send his cannon into orbit around your planet devolving the citizens unless we try to destroy it. You must warn your people about this incoming threat.", Superman said as Maxima knowing this stood from her seat and narrowed her eyes.

"Almarac will never fall to something like this! I don't believe it! This can't be true!", the queen said but John explained to her.

"Your Majesty, Superman is telling the truth. Grodd already finished two cannons for Earth and yours. It's only a matter of time before they possibly finish charging.", the Lantern said as Hurricane nodded.  
"And when that happens, Almarac will end up like a real life version of Planet Of The Apes if we don't take it seriously and bust it all to hell!", the air rider said as Supergirl chimed in.

"Silly as his analogy is, he's right. The cannon will turn you and your people into Grodd's devoted followers if you do not believe us!", the blonde said as Sasu interjected.  
"where is your proof that the cannon is coming to our planet? We just want to know if this is true or if it's just lies?", Sasu said as the Leaguers tried to warn the Almaracians but the communicator from Superman beeped in as Jonn came on the line.

"Jonn, what is it?! The cannon? What's the status?", the Kryptonian said as Jonn gave him the news.

"I'm afraid the cannon heading for Almarac is in orbit as we speak. The transportation from the Mother Box was a success. I got intel from Cyborg about this. The cannon is charging which means it is not ready to fire yet. And worst of all, his gorilla soldiers are touching down as we speak on Almarac!", Jonn said as a soldier ran into the chamber albeit a Almaracian woman warning the queen.

"Your Majesty! Invaders resembling apes have touched down to the palace! And a device is up in the sky resembling a cannon of sorts!", the soldier said as Maxima now believing the threat is real now grew concerned as Superman hung up his commlink.  
"So it is true after all. Get the warriors ready for battle! I'm coming out to defend my kingdom! ", Maxima said as Superman flew beside the queen.

"We're here to help out for Grodd is Our main concern. We're not going to let you fight this alone.", Superman said as Maxima blushed.

"Thank you, my love. I knew you are a perfect mate to rule alongside me.", the queen smiled as she pulled Superman out of the chambers leading to the outside. The Leaguers and Sasu followed suit as they get ready to defend against an invasion of Grodd's troops.  
Once outside, the Leaguers and the Almaracians stare down the landing ships as gorillas jump out with their laser guns and crossbows. John and Hurricane in which Sasu decided to hand the board over battled the onslaught of troops while the Kryptonian trio fought the other troops with the aid of Maxima and the soldiers. The troops were heading for Hurricane but the air rider launched a sonic blast sending the gorillas down in an explosion.  
"Take that, losers! ", the air rider said as he threw a storm tornado at a firing ship sending it exploding somewhere else. John used his Power Ring to make a hammer and knocked out the ape troops to the ground. He then used lasers from his ring to knockback the troops. Sasu with her powerful strength punched the troops brutally knocking them out cold. She spotted the droids from the ships coming at her despite blowing them up as more try to come at her blasting her. Thankfully, Hurricane shot a big tornado hold sending the droids into a scrap heap as he smirked.  
"You okay?", he said as Sasu nodded.

"Yeah. I was about to ask you the same thing.", Sasu said as the two were interrupted by John.

"Hurricane and Sasu! Incoming troops in front of you! Hurry and take them out!", John said as Sasu and Hurricane used their powers and knocked the troops out on the floor. The air rider yelled at John in appreciation.

"Thanks for the heads up, dude! I thought we were goners!", the air rider said as John nodded.

Superman punched through many troops and shot an incoming ship out of the sky while Power Girl and Supergirl fought off the gunners one by one. Maxima imagined her sword and used it to battle the gorillas taking them out as the Almaracian army assisted the queen by shooting down the archers.

"There's so many of Grodd's troops! They're trying to bide time until the cannon is done charging.", Superman thought out loud as he punched a ship out of the sky into a vacant area. He then assisted Maxima before the crossbow can strike her. He intercepted the attack and laser beamed the archer until they exploded with the nearby ship. Maxima smirked to the Kryptonian.

"I appreciate the gesture, love.", she said as Superman nodded.

"Yes but let's worry about the incoming apes before they turn us into one.", Superman said as Maxima felt disgusted at the idea of Grodd doing such a thing to her.

"Ewww! And double Ewww!", Maxima said as Superman felt amused at the warrior queen's antics. The duo took the brawling apes on the ground knocking out the simians left and right with sword strikes and punches. Power Girl and Supergirl lifted the ship with no problem and tossed it into the charging apes blowing them up in the process. Superman and Maxima rallied the Almaracian army and assisted Sonic Hurricane, Sasu and John Stewart. Soon the heroes decimated some of the forces of Grodd but the main concern was in the sky being the devolving cannon still charging.  
"hHahahahaha! You fools keep on fighting! The cannon will soon be finished charging and Almarac will witness a new era!", Grodd laughed as he telepathically witnessed his plans in motion.

Now that the cannon is in orbit, it's a race against time as Superman's team defends Almarac before Grodd's cannon succeeds. Meanwhile on Earth, the cannon for it is almost finished as it goes to orbit with Batman's team storming Gorilla City to intercept the Mother Box. It's all a matter of time as the war rages on and it continues on the next JLZ!

-Next time on JLZ—

On the next episode of JLZ, Batman's team on Earth storm Gorilla City with the help of Cyborg to track down the cannon in hopes of destroying it let alone intercepting the Mother Box. On Almarac, Superman's team and Maxima thwart off the simian threat while battling to destroy the orbiting cannon bent on turning the inhabitants into gorilla followers. A race against time for Earth and the galaxy as the heroes stop Grodd's plans for apedom. It's all coming up on the next episode on JLZ!  
-Next Episode: Gorilla Warfare: Part 2—

AN: That's episode 6 of JLZ. Hope this is nice and long to enjoy. I decided to introduce Maxima in the story as she grows on you over time. She's like the yandere in DC Comics if not, one of them. Talia, Kitten and others make the list. Anyway, thank you for reading and y'all remember to fav, follow and review and I'll see you in the next one. LilMancub out.


	8. Author's Note

Hey, guys. This is an important author's note regarding Justice League Zero regarding one of the chapters I've worked on. As you can see, I've made a huge mistake on Parts 1 and 2 of Episodes 1 and 2 respectively being that my organization of the text was very sloppy and I had to admit that it was my fault on that. Thankfully, the guest reviewer pointed that out and ever since in future chapters after the first two episodes did they get better.

Now in order to make the JLZ series better, I will give Rise Of The Justice League parts 1 and 2 a serious overhaul. Hopefully after that will it can be easily readable to current and new readers to his story. I decided to do these chapters some justice. This way, the flow of the fanfic would be so much better to read. Thanks to those reading the story as a whole because it means a lot. Hopefully I can get them done if nothing major arises.

Also, I am doing a Flash and Giganta Runs Wild 3 on Adult Fanfiction as LilMancub12 if I am not burned out from the overhaul. Anyway, y'all feel free to favorite, follow and review and I'll see you in the next one. LilMancub out.


End file.
